An Unjust Game
by NexusMHX
Summary: Matthew, a mage in training, travels to Tokyo as a foreign exchange student and with the goal of being a powerful mage. One day, he finds a girl unconscious without her memories. However, she is somehow linked to a Holy Grail war where two armies clashing in the very same nation where the end result could affect the very history of Humankind itself. Criticism is greatly appreciated
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer, anything underlined means that the person is speaking in English while any other dialogue will be spoken in Japanese.**

"A foreign exchange program? Are you sure about that? The contract is saying that you're going to Japan where you're staying for a whole school year. That means not knowing anyone there and you're forced to make friends at a place that isn't your first language." A man in a brown suit and red tie takes off his glasses and places it on the desk next to the contract. "If I may ask, Matthew… What's the point of you trying to go to Japan in the first place? What pushed you?"

"Nothing really. Let's just say a bunch of anime and games caught my interest." The teenager named Matthew said with a smile. He was wearing a casual black shirt under a grey jacket and jeans. "Going to a new country has always caught my interest. So this chance is perfect."

"And what about your training? If you go, I expect you to continue your practice in your magic crafts."

"You don't have to worry about it! I won't slack off." Matthew said with a smile. His father sighs before letting out an exhausted smile and takes out a pen.

"Alright. Go pack your bags."

"Hell yeah! Thanks, Dad!" Matthew cheered with a smile on his face and jumps in the air. That night he packed his belongings and starts to plan how life is going to be in Japan.

* * *

After, turning in the contract into the school office, Matthew had to wait for a week before the day of his departure. Matthew's dad took him to the airport which was crowded as usual. Once the two was able to find parking in the packed place, Matthew looks at his email and sees the airline and time for the flight. He had just enough time to go check in his bags and get through security while also picking up food for the flight. The two run inside and he places his suitcases at the check-in station before walking back to his dad who was waiting patiently. The two embraced each other in a hug but neither said a word to each other before separating. It took an hour to get through airport security because of the massive line.

'Oh great. I barely have enough time as it is. Just pick whatever food and just roll with it. I do not want airplane food for the twelve-hour flight.' Matthew starts to run and past airlines and he looks around to see an open line at a Chinese restaurant and rushes towards it. He sees that someone was going to go in but with the time left, Matthew swing his arms and the person tripped from where was standing. This gave Matthew enough time to jump in and order food and takes it with a quick flash.

Matthew continues running as he looks at the time. 10 minutes until the plane stops boarding and it takes off. He grunts and suddenly, everyone noticing that a slight breeze of air was blowing towards the direction that he was running. Soon afterward, he reached the gate and verifies his ticket before boarding the plane and sits down at his seat and takes small breaths. He takes out a small blue handkerchief and wipes his forehead. Matthew's eyes were heavy due to him staying up all nighter which was his plan to avoid jetlag and he looks at his phone which was set to Japan time 12:05 am. 'Hell yeah'

And with that, Matthew had fallen asleep as soon as the plane took off.

* * *

"Magic. It's one of the fundamentals of being a mage at all. While your style of magic is basic, you seem to be better than this hopeless dolt already." A black haired girl with a red shirt and skirt said talking to Matthew. She seemed frustrated on the subject as it was.

"Hey, that's uncalled for Tohsaka! I'm better than I was before." A red-haired boy retorted. He wore a zipped up sports jacket and black pants. The two people seemed really close to each other despite the way they acted.

Footsteps could be heard and Matthew turns around to see a blond girl slowly walking to the group. She was wearing a red and white striped shirt under a grey jacket and blue jeans to complete her attire but her face couldn't be seen for some reason. Not just her, but the others as well.

"Hey. Are you okay? That was a nasty blow you took." The girl nodded before dropping down to her knees causing Matthew to run and catch her. "Wait a minute. You need to rest."

"I'm fine…" The girl said before everything went dark. Soon two spotlights appeared with Matthew standing in one of them while the other was a caped figure with his hat covering his face.

"Man. You made a terrible mistake. You should've never come to Japan because right now, Matthew. You're a dead man! Ahahahaha." The caped figure extends his hand and shoots out balls of energy at Matthew. For that second, time was still. Nothing moved around Matthew. It was surreal to him but then all of a sudden, his right hand was burning in pain and he couldn't figure out the reason for it. A knife appeared in his left hand and the next thing that he knew, the pain was gone.

* * *

At that time, Matthew heard the faint engine of the airplane and slowly opens his eyes. He moves his face from the wall and rubs his eyes and takes out a napkin to wipe his mouth with had saliva stains on it. He took out his phone and it read exactly 11:42 am. He blinked a couple of times and was thinking back to his dream but couldn't recall anything except the pain in his hand. He raises it up and looks at it, and grips it before opening it again. 'What was that all about?'

After eating his Chinese food, he opened the window to see the ocean and couldn't help but let out a smile. The ocean was sunny due to the sunrise and he smiled while continuing to stare at it before the airplane experiences some turbulence and he smacks his head against the window.

'Ow… That hurt.' Matthew muttered rubbing his forehead before hearing the captain speaking through the speaker saying for everyone to put on their seatbelts and prepare for landing. That's when Matthew puts on his headphones and listens to his music while waiting for the landing procedures to be completed.

That's when he walked through to the gate and the pickup gate as he looks at a paper receipt that had been crumpled for being in his pocket for too long. He grabs his suitcases and walks over to the gate with a lady in formal clothing was holding a piece of paper that had his name on it and walks towards her.

"Are you Matthew Song?" The woman asked receiving a nod from Matthew. "Alright please follow me. I'll take you to the place that you'll be staying at."

"Thank you," Matthew said struggling a bit to talk to her. The two walked to a grey Toyota car and he places his suitcases in the trunk of the car and is taken to an apartment room which seems to be furnished with the bare minimum. He is given a key to the place and was asked to read the instructions in a booklet. 'Alright. Shouldn't be too hard.'

Once the woman left, Matthew sighed and waved his hand and a gust of air brought the booklet into his hand and he read it while putting all of his clothing away and takes out his toiletries. 'Alright. Here it says that the school isn't too far from here. I should go head there just to check it out. School does start tomorrow after all.'

Matthew first sniffed himself before cringing and showers before heading out. He walked towards the school based off the map that was in the booklet and reached the place in no time. The school was surprisingly simple to him in terms of the foundation of the building. He receives stares from other people but ignores it as he walks inside to see a bunch of cabinets that don't seem to be personal lockers. He continues reading to find out the meaning of the lockers and opens on guest slippers while carrying his shoes.

"This is my classroom huh?" Matthew said reading the sign on the door, 'Class 2-B' and walks in. The classroom was fairly neat and organized with no interior design compared to schools in America and walks out and leaves the school with nothing to do except exploring before accidentally bumping into two figures. "Ah… I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright… Hey. You don't look Japanese." The black-haired girl said. "Are you a transfer student here?"

"Y-yeah. I'm a foreign exchange student here." Matthew scratches his cheek.

"I see." The red-haired boy said staring at the tall building. "This place had a lot of good memories for us. Thought it would be good if we came back for vacation."

"We already graduated ourselves so having a little high-school nostalgia is good. Oh. I'm Rin Tohsaka." The black-haired girl introduces herself with a smile.

"And I'm Shirou Emiya." The boy bows with his introduction but was curious when he saw that Matthew had a reaction to their names. "Are you alright?"

"N-Nothing. I just thought that I would never meet people as famous as the ones who survived the Holy Grail War." Matthew said this time getting a surprise from the two. "Yeah. I'm a mage in training but I'm probably nowhere close to where you two are in terms of strength."

"Now I wouldn't be too sure about that… But I gotta say. Your Japanese is good for it not being your first language." Rin complimented the boy who scratches the back of his head.

"Thanks but I still got a lot to learn. Well, it was nice to meet you two but I want to explore the city for a bit."

"Oh, that's alright. We're going to be here for a couple of weeks so maybe we'll see each other again." Shirou and Rin waved at Matthew until he could no longer be seen.

"You're thinking about if he might join the war?" Rin asked Shirou who nods. "He's still a kid. Getting pulled into something like this isn't exactly ideal."

"Yeah… But as it looks so far, we don't have enough people on our side compared to the other side. Sure Fujimaru and Sakura are a lot of help, but it still feels one-sided. Almost as if this battle… is unfair."

"Are you saying that the other side might be cheating in some regard? Like what? Summoning more servants?" Rin asked receiving a nod from Shirou. "They can't do that. We have an equal amount on both sides. Summoning more would be impossible, the Grail wouldn't allow that. Unless they have a Caster that can summon more Heroic Spirits."

"Exactly. If that's the case, then we should expand our numbers as well. Can I ask that you and Archer watch over Matthew for the next few weeks? To see if anything might happen to him." Shirou said giving it some thought. "In the meanwhile, Saber and I will continue to patrol the city for anything serious."

"Got it…" Rin said staring at Shirou. "You know, Shirou. You sure have grown. Both in magic power and maturity."

"W-What? What are you talking about Tohsaka?" Shirou lets out an embarrassed blush while covering his face with one of his hands.

Rin laughs at Shirou before grabbing his arm and brings him close. "For now, let's head back. It's going to be dark soon and you need to start on dinner."

"Alright, alright. I get it." Shirou smiles as the two walked off, turning their backs on their high school.

 **Hello, anyone who will bother reading this story, I'm NexusMC the writer of this story. I always tend to do these end chapter type of thing where I discuss ideas and motivations for the current chapter but since this is the pilot and not a lot has happened, I'll just start with the idea of this story. The idea came from Fate/Apocrypha in terms of a war type of setting between two nations similar to how this story is going to go in. There will be ten servants on one side and unknown number of servants on the other which more context will be given at a later date.**

 **This takes place one year after Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works right after Shirou and Rin graduated their third-year of high school and gone to London for their Clock Tower education type of thing. However, they came back for reasons unknown except a vacation from all of it so stay tuned for more stuff. It's been a year so expect that Shirou and Rin to have better control in their magical craft while Matthew will have something more basic due to him being younger.**

 **That's really all I can really share with you guys for right now. This is NexusMC signing off. If you like this story, don't hesitate to leave a follow/favorite to this story and me for more weekly content. And it would be greatly appreciated if you guys left comments for ways for me to improve my work. That being said, Stay Classy!**


	2. The Saint of the Flag

"The… answer would have to be… um. 25!" Matthew yells out standing up. As he gave his answer, he received stares from everyone due to the outburst. "Oh. Was I not supposed to do that? Was I wrong?"

"No, you weren't Matthew. Just less of an outburst the next time." The teacher said with a smile before adjusting his glasses.

"Yes, sir." Matthew sat back down in his seat before letting out a heavy sigh. Matthew takes a deep sigh before looking outside the window. The sky has become the one thing that he has grown close to over the few months but. His time at Japan was no different than what he would do in America being: school, homework, practicing his magic, eating, and sleeping. There was just one thing that was wrong with him. That was, 'Not a single person here is interested in America… It's been two months and still, no one has even bothered to come up and talk to me. When I try to talk to people, they ignore me. Maybe this was a mistake. I mean meeting Shirou and Rin was nice and all, but it's lonely.'

The class continued to drag out as normal and at the end of the day, Matthew stayed behind to clean the classroom. His partner for the day had ditched him which made him work all by himself and it took him hours to finally clean every speck of dirt and dust in the classroom. When he looked out, the sun was starting to set and he felt exhausted. So he grabbed a chair at a desk and the next thing that he knew, he was asleep.

* * *

"You know, I'm actually quite surprised that you're able to summon these many servants Gille. If we keep on doing this, then we'll kill Shirou Emiya without actually doing any work." A figure in a coat and hat said with a smile. His skin was almost pale white and almost matches the color of his hair. He was talking to a tall dark-skinned man with a black cloak.

The cloaked person called Gilles looks over to the figure. "Edmond Dantes! If you have time to be sitting around then go patrol and look for Ruler. They are sure to appear with all of the Servants that I'm summoning. There is no real balance now so the grail will surely try to fix this error. Oh, my sweet Jeanne. If it's indeed you… Oh, my chest wells without restraint. Especially of the moment, she is defiled… AAAH! Show her mercy and bring her for me!"

Edmond looks at Gilles while adjusting his hat. "There is no mercy, Gilles. I don't care that she's the 'Saint of the Flag' that you are obsessed. Once I'm through with her, there will be nothing left! Kufu… Fuhahahahahahaha!"

An Unjust Game

By: NexusMC

Chapter 2: The Saint of the Flag

In the streets of Fuyuki, there was a girl who was no older than 17. She would go out, asking anyone that she could for money or food as she was homeless. Her name was Diane Watanabe. She was indeed Japanese but also French from her mother's side.

Diane was once part of a normal family that had migrated to Fuyuki to spend time with her grandfather before his passing and the family continued to stay there for many years. Her father was a lawyer and her mother a housewife while Diane was a normal middle-school student. The three all lived a normal life before one day… the family was robbed of almost everything that they had owned.

It had happened one day while the family was on a camping trip to the mountains and when they came back, everything was gone. The family had no way to pay for food, let alone keep their house and was forced into the streets becoming beggars. One day after a time, they would all beg people for food and Diane's parents gave up food so that their daughter could live and after much time, they both passed away leaving Diane alone.

Two years have passed since the day and Diane entered a nearby cathedral and walked through the aisles of wooden benches. She barely had anything on her, except the clothes that she wore and a piece of stale bread in her pocket. She also had a cross necklace around her neck that used to belong to her mother because of her Catholic belief. She had refused to sell it to anyone, as it was her only keepsake of her deceased mother.

Diane had always been a religious person and even through the harsh years, she still prayed to God hoping that he was there listening to her plea. That night, however, it felt special to Diane. Almost like God was calling out to her and Diane did what she did every night. She went to the cross near the altar, got on her hands and knees, and started to pray.

Almost as if, God was giving Diane a message, a sensation entered Diane's body and she accepts it. A bright yellow light surrounds the girl, magical energy surrounds her. She opens her eyes and the person in control was different.

Jeanne D'Arc, now controlling Diane's body, looks around her surroundings. She could tell immediately of the life that Diane had, and let out a few tears and a prayer for the girl before exiting the chapel and heads towards the direction of the energy of the nearest spirit.

* * *

"Umu, this is strange… " A young woman in revealing red and white clothing said looking out the balcony of a castle. The castle was at the outskirts She was sitting next to a male who had a white button-up shirt and black pants. "Praetor, there seems to be a different type of spirit energy coming from the city."

"Really Nero? Do you think that it's bad?" The boy asked looking at his servant.

"No, from what I can tell. It seems different from any other servant… But I'm not sensing one of it, but two." Nero said standing up. "Praetor. We should go check out the closest one to the castle, just to be safe."

"Yeah. If it's something strange, then we should find out what it might be. Let's go, Nero." The man said before turning around. "Mashu. Nero and I are stepping out for a minute. Tell the others will you?"

"Huh? Senpai? Where are you going so late?" The lilac-haired servant called out from inside the castle.

"Nowhere too far. Let's go, Nero! Ritsuka Fujimaru is leaving the building… Or castle. Same thing." Ritsuka said jumping from the balcony and rolling on the ground with Nero jumping next to him. "Yoosh. Let's see what this spirit power holds for us."

* * *

Jeanne was walking through the streets of Fuyuki towards a nearby school as she had sensed Spirit and their master at the location. She looked around her but noticed that there was something strange going on. There were no people around, in the streets or the shops which still had their lights on. She stops before sensing an energy blast launched behind her and barely dodges it. Her clothes change into her black battle dress lined with silver armor with a sword in its scabbard at her waist. She takes out a flag and spins it around while looking at the area where the attack came from.

"Reveal yourself at once," Jeanne asked pointing her flag at her attacker. "What is your name and class, servant?"

"Ah, it is the 'Saint of the Flag.' I am Edmond Dantes. Avenger." Edmond said with a bow. What he said caused Jeanne to move back a bit. "Oh? You do know what Avengers can do, right? We're meant to hunt down Rulers. Quite the predicament your in, huh? Are you afraid of me, 'Saint of the Flag'?"

"I am not afraid…" Jeanne said getting ready in her battle stance. "I was born to do this after all. I'm here to set this war straight so if you're in my way, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Come at try," Edmond says before zooming around, jumping off buildings and starts to shoot energy blasts at Jeanne. She defends herself by spinning her flag around her, blocking each energy blast and looks where Edmond might be and deflects one of his energy blasts back at him. This knocks him back a bit, he smiles deviously. "Thought that it wasn't going to be that easy to kill you 'Saint of the Flag'. I'm glad that I get to destroy you slowly. Let's see you block this?"

Edmond zooms around again charging energy beams before firing at Jeanne, making her dodge. Jeanne starts to run for cover but is blocked by Edmond and takes a direct hit in the chest area with an energy beam. 'Darn it. He's too fast. At this point, he won't need to use his Noble Phantasm...'

"What's wrong 'Saint of the Flag'? Is this the best that you can do? I don't understand why Gilles thought so highly of you," Edmond said getting a reaction from Jeanne, "but I'll tell him this. You died rather eas-"

A sword slices part of Edmond's stomach as he coughed blood before jumping back. He looks around to see no one and then back at Jeanne who looks like she just threw something. That's when he noticed that her scabbard didn't Jeanne's sword in it. He picks up the sword and uses it to stay up. He wipes his mouth before cracking a smile. "Alright. You got me with that. I admit it. You sly fox."

"Now it's my turn on the attack!" Jeanne yells before running straight towards the Avenger Spirit. She uses the end of her flag in order to jab, not giving Edmond a chance to get away from her attacks. He's forced to either take the hit by blocking with Jeanne's sword and step side to side to barely miss. Jeanne steps forward, closing in on Edmond and spins her flagpole and starts to swing from right to left and while spinning it gracefully.

Edmond, getting frustrated, starts to parry Jeanne's blows using the sword that she had thrown earlier. Each blow that the servants clashed each other, released another shockwave that was destroying the surrounding area. Edmond takes multiple blows before smiling as if he suddenly doesn't react to Jeanne's attack but he was still taking damage. He drops the sword before jumping back and his whole body engulfs in blue flames as he prepares his chant. "I'm glad that I get to use this on you, 'Saint of the Flag'. It shows to me that you are truly worthy of my power. I don't need any mercy! My path goes beyond love and hate! Enfer Château d'If!"

Jeanne had very little time to react, but she reacted in the quickest way that she could. She raises her flag with the spearpoint in the air "Here's the work of the Lord! My flag, defend our brethren! Luminosite Eternelle!"

Jeanne, now using her Noble Phantasm, protects herself from harm as Edmond goes around her and smacks the barrier multiple times before going in front of it and charges a black and blue team towards Jeanne which makes contact but it doesn't harm her at all. Edmond couldn't help not hiding his surprise. "What are you…"

Jeanne lowers her flag and gets ready in a battle stance to continue fighting only to notice that Edmond was chuckling. "What is so funny?"

"You haven't realized it. Turn around." Edmond taunts, forcing Jeanne to turn around to see many more copies of Edmond preparing to fire multiple of the same mana attack. The saint was drained from using her Noble Phantasm and with the poor condition of her body, her magic defense wasn't fully protecting her like it normally would. "This is the end, 'Saint of the Flag'! It was nice knowing you but I must bid you adieu."

"N-No way… Lord help me." Jeanne said with a hint of fear in her voice, before a massive ball of destruction appeared in the city, launching Jeanne back far away. Her battle attire had disappeared and she was once again in her normal clothes, quickly descending into the courtyard of a school. Her consciousness is slowly dying and the next thing that Jeanne knew, she passed out.

"Man. That was one hell of a fight… I got to admit. The 'Saint of the Flag' is no joke," Edmond chuckled with a smile before the protection skill that he had used had disappeared and he felt a massive amount of pain all over his body. The multiple jabs and smacks that Jeanne had dealt on his body with more than enough to force Edmond to the ground for a few seconds. Then he senses spiritual power behind him, as he turned around to see Nero and Ritsuka standing across the street from him. "Of all the timing you could've come, you had to come now…"

"Well sometimes coming at the right time might produce the very best results," Ritsuka said with a smile. "So what on earth happened to you?"

"As much as I would like to say it, I won't. Now if you excuse me, I'll be leaving." Edmond charges a mana attack and shoots it at the two which is blocked with Nero's sword making smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Edmond had disappeared leaving the two by themselves.

"Darn it. He got away." Nero turns to Ritsuka once observing the surroundings. "Praetor. You're not injured, correct?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Nero. Thanks." Ritsuka said giving it some thought. He asks a question in order to confirm something. "Nero, was the spirit energy that you sensed earlier come from that Servant or was it something different?"

"It was definitely not him, Praetor. Umu, I sensed was something a bit more divine compared to him, which was a bit more demonic." Nero said looking out. "Praetor, for now, let's return back to the castle. We can talk to Emiya and the others about this."

"That's the best course of action. Let's head back Nero." The two run off not knowing that a hooded figure was staring at the two.

"Nero…" The hooded figure said under their breath with a smile.

* * *

A massive thud sound could be heard in the school's courtyard, waking Matthew up from his nap. He was in a bit dazed as he looks outside, "Holy cow. It's already night time outside…"

Matthew sees a cloud of dirt and in the middle of it, was a girl lying down without moving a muscle. Seeing this, Matthew fully wakes up and rushes outside. Once outside, he inspects the girl to find that she had wounds all over her body but luckily, none of them were fatal to his knowledge. At first, Matthew thought about calling an ambulance after realizing that she was still alive. But then, he realized that there was magical energy coming from her which changes his mind on the subject at hand.

"Magic? Maybe she was attacked by a rogue mage? Though her clothes suggest that she's poor… What should I do?" Matthew gave it a good thought before questioning his sanity with a simple question. "Oh, what the hell?!"

He wanted to take her home for not wanting to use his magic in public. The boy carries the girl in a bridal stance and heads on home, carefully looking for any passersby that might get the wrong idea and call the cops. While he couldn't see anyone, he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him.

Once home, Matthew lays the girl down on his couch and drops his belongings. He walks over to the couch and gets on his knees while putting his hands together. He mutters a few incantations before a green light appears to surround the girl and slowly, the cuts start to close and the swelling and bruising start to disappear. Matthew didn't have any way to heal the girl if she had a concussion or something serious as he can only recover wounds or very small organs. But for now, that was all he could do and stops healing the girl before standing up and takes a step back.

'She might want food when she wakes up and I need to eat myself… Something quick for me so she could get something proper.' Matthew thought before going into the kitchen with a nervous tingle around his neck forcing him to rub it.

* * *

 **Hey guys, this is NexusMC here with a few thoughts and details that went into this chapter.**

 **First, we see the rough life of the vessel that Jeanne possesses during the Holy Grail War. The thing is that, Rulers need a human vessel in order to have command seals (or that was my research has says) so I had to make someone that was part French be in Japan for certain means. Though I have no idea why I made it a bit tragic. I guess I could've just put in a student that went to the school, but then I would've had to place the time somewhere different so I decided to keep it as it is.**

 **Jeanne's command seal number will be based on the number of servants at the beginning which is 36 command seals (2 per servant) as she will not gain any more even though more servants are being summoned on Gilles' side of the war. This means that this will be a valuable asset for her to use in desperate situations and will not prominently be able to gain more just because new servants are summoned.**

 **Nero is from the Fate/Extra series and Mashu Kyrielight and Ritsuka Fujimaru are from Fate Grand/Order so this is linking the three parts together. Nero is Ritsuka's second servant as she can be summoned in FGO but here's the kicker. I only want Matthew to be the only Original Character so I gave Ritsuka 6 servants to join in the war to fill in the gaps of necessary Servants needed for the war as all the classes must be filled (with a few more).**

 **One final thing has to do with Jeanne's Noble Phantasm,** **Luminosite Eternelle with it repelling physical and magical attacks because, in FGO, it grants immunity but Aprcohypa has spoken and yes, it does ward off Physical attacks. Also, Edmond's mana attacked work on Jeanne because she was in a weak body and couldn't pull the mana barrier as it actually costs her life force in order to use it.**

 **With that being said, I hoped you guys enjoyed this episode of An Unjust Game. If you liked this chapter, don't be afraid to go out, give this story a follow and favorite and do the same with my profile for more weekly content where the jokes are always cringey and I don't know what I'm doing. Really please, I need comments on what I need help with. But for now, this is NexusMC signing off. Stay classy!**


	3. Enlisting

"Euuh…" Jeanne opens her eyes to a place that she doesn't recognize. There was an aching pain in her head as she tries to slowly get up. "Ow… Where am I?"

Matthew realized that Jeanne was awake rushed over to her and kneel down next to her. "Hey. Are you alright?"

"I'm… fine. My head is all fuzzy though." Jeanne looks at Matthew with a bit of confusion. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Matthew. This is my apartment. I took you here when I saw what kind of damage happened to you. Whatever mage did this to you, if I weren't there… you would've died." Matthew said with a sigh. "My healing magic is decent at best so if you have any other damage, we might have to go to a hospital."

"Healing… magic? I don't understand." Jeanne said before wincing in pain as she uses her hand to support her head.

"Hey. Calm down. You should rest. Oh right, are you hungry? I made you some food if you want."

"Oh… Thank you." Matthew goes to the kitchen and puts a set of food on a tray before walking back and puts it on a table next to Jeanne.

"I don't know if you should have any pressure on your body so this is just in case," Matthew said as Jeanne sat up properly. Almost by body movement alone, Jeanne prayed before digging into the food. Matthew watches Jeanne eat the food before asking a few questions. "I don't think that I got your name. Mind if I ask?"

Jeanne stops eating for a bit and looks down, trying to remember but is drawing a blank. "I… don't remember my name. I'm sorry."

'Memory loss? This is more serious than I thought. This girl might not even remember who her attacker was. If that's the case, then there's no point continuing.' Matthew stayed silent while watching Jeanne eat before standing up and looks out the window to make sure that no one had followed him. 'Whoever this mage was, they made the careless mistake of leaving this girl without finishing her off. In any case, being on our guard is the best course of action.'

"Matthew. Thank you for the food." Jeanne said making Matthew turn around. "You asked for my name so you don't know me, right? Then why did you help me, take me to your home, and feed me?"

"... Well anyone would have done it. The circumstances were kind of off. A normal person would call an ambulance or something like that. However, someone used Thaumaturgy to attack you so I personally had to do something." Matthew explains.

"Thaumaturgy? The term is familiar to me…" Jeanne said thinking about it.

"Right. Memory loss. Going at it slow is best I guess. Magecraft or Thaumaturgy is the artificial reenactment of Mystery. It's the ability to bring what is possible with science from supernatural means." Matthew snaps his fingers releasing a small bit of fire from the end of his finger. "Being originally magic, Thaumaturgy draws upon a predetermined power from the Root which is basically the force of the world. Keeping up so far?"

"Yes. I think so. So someone who used Thaumaturgy is the one who attacked me and made me lose my memories?" Matthew nods to Jeanne's question. "I see. It's a bit sudden, all of this but thank you. You're helping me a lot."

"It was no problem at all. Now you should get some more rest. Maybe something will come later after some sleep." Matthew said before giving it some thought. "I think you should get better clothes though. I'll be back."

Matthew rushes back to his room and takes out a plain white shirt and shorts before returning and hands it to Jeanne. He also takes out a pillow and a blanket for Jeanne to be comfortable in. "Thank you. You're doing a lot for me. I'm not sure how I can pay you back."

"You can pay me back by resting up. Taking proper care is important. Good night… " Matthew said, turning around before thinking. 'I should really come up with a name to call her. Just referring to her as you, her. It's wrong in a sense.'

* * *

Matthew woke up in his futon the next morning with a strange feeling in the back of his head. He sensed a bit of Thaumaturgy coming from outside, so he opens the window to see a white-haired man in red, staring at him. Matthew stands back and readies an attack spell at the figure before hearing a voice beside him.

"You don't have to be like that, Matthew. Even if you fought Archer with all of your power, you wouldn't stand a chance against a servant." Matthew recognized the voice before turning around to see a familiar girl sitting in a chair inside the room.

"Tohsaka?!"

An Unjust Game

By: NexusMC

Chapter 3: Enlisting

"How… How did you get in here? Why are you in here? Who's the guy outside the window? What the heck is going on?" Matthew questions as the man in red teleport from the window into the room next to Tohsaka. "Wait. Did you say, Archer? He's an Archer Class Servant? There are Servants? Didn't the Holy Grail War end?"

"Jeez, you ask too many questions. Can't you calm down before asking?" Rin comments with a sigh. "Before we begin anything, we should get that girl that you brought home."

"Wait… How do you know that?"

"We have been watching you for the past month. From home to school to miscellaneous. We kept an eye on you, in case someone would be after you," Archer says with a serious tone.

"Your Thaumaturgy is… interesting. It's more simple than what most Mages had… but the amount of time you spend training on enhancing it. Constant use is something that would quickly drain a mage of their mana, yet you went on using your magic for five hours straight without a single break." Rin explains to Matthew. "You're a unique mage, that's for sure. In any case. Tell me a bit about the person that you saved last night?"

"Her? I don't know much. From what I can tell is that she's a mage but lost her memories while fighting another mage. She had a reaction to praying so she's religious but… that's about it. Not much you can get from a girl who lost her memories."

"What you say makes sense. Rin." Rin looks at Archer. "I say we take both of them to the place. If there is another mage attacking the girl, then her being here is a problem for Matthew. They don't have a Servant to protect them from the Servant that Ritsuka and Saber faced last night."

"Yeah, that seems like the only other option. Pack your things Matthew, you're coming with us. Once we're at a better location, then we'll tell you everything that is going on."

"Hold on. You can't just tell me to up and leave all of a sudden." Matthew retorted.

"You don't have much of a choice. If what you're saying is true and that girl was attacked by a Mage or worse, a servant… both of you aren't safe here." Rin said giving Matthew to think about it.

"Fine. I'll come with you."

* * *

"Can someone please tell me, what exactly is going on? Matthew, where are we going?" Jeanne asked, receiving a shrug, "Who are those two? I don't recognize them."

"Rin Tohsaka and her Servant Archer. Hasn't disclosed his actual name to me but beggars can't be choosers. Can you stand?" Matthew said helping Jeanne up a bit.

"It hurts a bit but I'll be fine," Jeanne said trying to stand properly.

"Are you sure? I can carry you until we reach the place. It can't be THAT far." Matthew said looking at Rin who was examining the window.

"C-Carrying me?! That's a bit extreme… I'll be fine." Jeanne said waving her hands around, saying that she doesn't want to be carried.

"Alright. We're going now… Rin. Let's go."

"You took your sweet time. We got to get a move on before a Servant appears nearby." The three leave the house locked while Archer remained invisible, but still around to keep watch for the two. "So you're the girl, Matthew saved, right? Do you remember anything about your attacker? Your name at least?"

"No… I'm really sorry that I can't remember anything."

"Well, we gotta to call you something in the meantime until you regain our memories. Any thoughts, Matthew?" Rin asked Matthew.

"A name for her? I was thinking about it last night. Well, she's religious in terms of Judaism, Catholicism, or Christianity. I don't want to assume and took a guess so how about Joan?"

"As in Joan of Arc?" Rin asked receiving a nod which made Jeanne step back a bit as she winces in pain. "Oi. Are you sure your alright?"

"My head… it hurts." Jeanne falls forward, with Archer catching her.

"She reacted to the name? Maybe that has something to do with her?" Rin wondered.

"What? Maybe she's Jeanne D'arc." Matthew joked before receiving a look at Rin. "Oh right. Servants… Wait. She's a servant?!"

"That is a possible conclusion but not enough evidence is shown. For all we know, she may be just a mage who is Catholic and idolizes Jeanne D'arc a lot." Archer comments.

"That's way too specific!"

"But it could be true. You never know. That girl may, in fact, be Jeanne D'arc from the 15th century." Rin gives it a bit a thought as the two started walking again. "You said that she was religious in terms of Catholicism, Judaism, or Christianity, right? If she lost her memories, then how would she pray to God?"

"Maybe… it was just her body and mind are just doing it. Like second nature without even realizing?" Matthew speculated.

"That is a theory. Well until we remember something, we'll call her Jeanne."

"Right. Jeanne, it is."

"Anyway, we're almost there. We just need to go through the forest." Rin says pointing to the castle that was far away before continuing. "Be careful of any traps. The previous owner of the area used to be a little devil."

"How exactly?" Matthew steps on a landmine that explodes; knocking him up in the air a few feet. "Ow… That hurt a lot…"

"See what a mean? That happened to me when I fir-" Rin said, also stepping a landmine, launching her back next to Matthew. "I swear! That brat is so annoying sometimes!"

"Who are you talking about? The one that set up all of these mines?" Matthew coughs before helping Rin up.

"Yeah… She was in the Holy Grail War as well, last year. Illyasviel von Einzbern. The Master of Berserker. The castle used to belong to her, but now we're using it as a base." Rin explains, dusting herself off. "Archer. How's Jeanne doing?"

"She's alright. We're almost at the castle so try not to slow down. We're not fully safe until we're inside the barrier." Archer said examining the area and steps around the mines. "Use my footprints to move around the mines."

"Thanks. I'll be behind us then. I'll use my wind magic to cover the tracks so no one can follow us the same way."

"Smart thinking. Good going."

* * *

The three reached the castle with Matthew being amazed at the size of the place once they're inside. "Wow! I never knew the size of this place because it was so far away. It's awesome!"

"You're excited over small things. You're acting like a bit of a kid." Archer comments before letting out a small smile. "I'll take her inside. There, Mashu and Ritsuka can take a look at her. They are more knowledgeable when it comes to healing."

"Jeanne will be in safe hands for now. We're safe now so when she wakes up is when we'll explain everything properly. For now, just settle in. Emiya should be coming to see you soon. He'll show you around. See you later." Rin waved before walking through the castle with Archer and Jeanne.

Matthew awkwardly waits around for someone to come to him when a door opens up, revealing a young woman with a blue muffler, short shorts, and a cap with something sticking out, but Matthew couldn't tell what it was. She looks at Matthew for a bit before walking away leaving Matthew confused but he shrugs it off. It wasn't for another 15 minutes when the door opens again, this time revealing Emiya Shirou.

"You must have a lot of questions for what's going on. Why don't you come up? We can talk then."

* * *

 **Hey guys, NexusMC here with a rather slow chapter today of An Unjust Game. Valentine's is here so hope you guys are having fun. Though if you're reading this, then you probably got no one like me which is cool. I was honestly thinking about writing a Valentine's Day special omake but then I realized that the MC and the Main Heroines barely know each other. So that idea was scratched... Until I thought of Emiya and Rin because UBW is the Rin path which made me think of future planning. So Valentine's is actually useful when it comes to ideas... who knew?**

 **Now somethings that I was messaged by PrimedBlade141 with some things of the story that he thought of. Thank you so much. It really gave me some perspective on how I should really think when writing this story. I needed to be more in depth while also not being too complicated for some people that aren't fans but the one that I definitely screwed up was Jeanne's personality. I made it look like Artoria's and I'm really sorry. I just finished rewatching Fate/Zero. Honestly, I have no excuse for it but now I will have a more in-depth mindset with FGO helping me because it portrays Jeanne's personality better than Apocrypha did.**

 **Not much really to be said except that it was a small transition... Oh who am I kidding. The transition came out of nowhere! In any case. I hope you guys enjoy what you're reading. If you do, don't be afraid to give this a follow/favorite/comment for more new chapters posted whenever possible. With that being said, this is NexusMC signing off! Stay Classy!**


	4. Uncertainty

**(The difference between this update and the publish date is one year because this fanfiction was originally dropped. After much consideration and planning, the idea has been revived.)**

Matthew walked into a small circular room seeing Shirou sitting on a couch behind a small coffee table. The expression and aura that Shirou gave when the two first met was almost completely different from the feeling that he gave right now. The feeling in itself was unnerving to Matthew as he was hesitant in taking a seat.

Dead silence filled the room. No one said a word to each other. Shirou just stared at Matthew, making him feel even more uncomfortable than before until the door opened behind the boy. He looked behind him to see Rin and Ritsuka walking into the room. The two made their way into the room, sitting on opposing chairs before Rin was the first to speak.

"You have no idea what's going on, do you?" Rin asks all of a sudden. Matthew, confused by the sudden question shakes his head as the girl lets out a sigh. "You know about the Holy Grail War, correct?"

"I mean. Yeah. It's difficult to find mages who haven't heard of the Grail War…" Matthew responds before thinking about it. "You were with a Servant… That means a Holy Grail War is taking place, right?"

"Not exactly. This isn't your typical Holy Grail War. There is a bigger picture to all of this. I think it would be appropriate for Ritsuka to explain it." Shirou states. Ritsuka gives a sharp nod as he stands up.

"During the year 2017, the place known as Chaldea was attacked. And the declaration of rebellion against the Greater History of Man, created what we know as "Lostbelts"." Ritsuka's words definitely confused Matthew. What Ritsuka said didn't make any sense. The year was all wrong. It wasn't 2017… it's 2006. "Lostbelts… are timelines that should've been pruned, but it isn't that they've continued for one reason or another."

"Lostbelts… What are you talking about? I thought that time travel and all of that was just a theory." Matthew questions looking at Ritsuka. "How exactly is this all possible?"

"I'd tell you. But however. We have more pressuring measures on our hands." Shirou states standing up. "You found a girl not that long ago, is that correct?"

"Y-Yeah. What about it?"

"We have confirmed with Sherlock Holmes and Leonardo Da Vinci… That she has the Spirit Origin… of the Ruler Class servant of Jeanne D'Arc." Ritsuka states with Matthew taken aback by the fact that was given to him. "Normally. We wouldn't think much of this considering this situation."

"A Holy Grail has appeared at this time. Signifying that this is indeed a Holy Grail War." A tall man in a trench coat walks into the room smoking from a pipe. "Ruler Class Servants are only summoned when someone isn't playing by the rules of the Holy Grail War."

"Ah, Holmes. Is everything set up with Da Vinci? Where did you manage to park it?" Ritsuka asks.

"You would be quite amused at the location of the vehicle. After many trials and tribulations I-" Holmes says with a bit of excitement before a small girl with staff and glasses walked into the room.

"Just stop the rambling and just say it, Holmes." The girl says rather bluntly before looking over at Matthew.

"Rather straight to the point, aren't you Da Vinci? How rather dull." Holmes frowns before looking at Ritsuka. "We parked the Shadow Border on the very highest part of the castle. That way, we have a good vantage point, suppose we are ever attacked."

"How did you get a massive ass thing like that to fit on a rooftop of all things? How did you even get it up there?!" Rin was taken back by the statement.

"Don't think too much about it. You're not good with machines after all. Let's leave it to the members of Chaldea." Shirou says.

"Holmes? Da Vinci?" The two names rang familiar to Matthew as he looks around. 'This whole situation is already complicated. Why does this have anything to do with someone like me?'

"Oh. The tall guy with the pipe is Sherlock Holmes and the small sassy genius is Leonardo Da Vinci. They're Heroic Spirits." Ritsuka introduces the two as Matthew looks over at Holmes and Da Vinci.

"Huh?! Hold the dang phone. I thought Leonardo Da Vinci was a male!" Matthew says with Ritsuka walking over and pats his shoulder. "Eh… What was that for? You're scaring me..."

"In any case. Getting back to the topic at hand. It would seem as if our foe is cheating. Which means that we would need to make preparations in leveling the playground." Holmes smokes a bit from his pipe.

"Which leads to why we brought you here, Matthew. Normally, I wouldn't like to have someone being targeted for something like this. However, with the situation presented towards us. We have no choice." Shirou stands up looking straight into Matthew's eyes.

"Are you willing… To become a master in this unfair Holy Grail War?"

An Unjust Game

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 4: Uncertainty

'A Master in the Holy Grail War? Me? He's got to be joking. There is no way that I show potential.' Matthew thinks to himself as he sits next Jeanne who was currently sleeping in one of the beds in the castle. He stares at the wall, deep in thought before looking over at Jeanne. 'A Heroic Spirit….'

* * *

"This is all too sudden. I'm not sure that I'm going to be any help in all of this." Matthew says clenching his hands into fists. "The Holy Grail War is meant for people who are elite mages. I can only do basic forms of magic."

"Even so. You have an absurd amount of mana. Tha-" Rin was interrupted from her statement suddenly by Matthew. He stands up with a frustrated look.

"What does an absurd amount of mana have to do if I can't use it properly?! So many people have told me constantly that my amount of mana is wasted on someone like me. All I can do is elemental manipulation! Were it someone else, they could pull off complex magecraft, or create something new! What can I do?!"

"The answer is quite simple. You can be the master of multiple servants." Da Vinci states taking out a tablet. Matthew looks over at her with confusion. "Based on my calculations that I've made from all the monitoring that Rin has given me. I could say that you alone have the potential of supplying mana to five to six Servants."

"Five to six servants?!" Ritsuka exclaims with shock. "I'm able to supply mana to six servants… only with the help of Shadow Border. How much mana capacity do you have?!"

"There could be a possibility that you are able to have a seventh servant. However, unfortunately, the mana strain would be too much for your body. You'd die before November." Da Vinci states rather bluntly.

"Two days to live doesn't sound like much fun… So if you were to summon a Heroic Spirit, we had prepared the necessary requirements for you already." Sherlock says. Matthew was dead silent towards the whole idea. It was an idea that seemed unfathomable to him. His amount of mana would actually prove to not be a waste to somebody like him. But even still. He had a huge sense of uncertainty from all that he heard.

It wasn't until a few minutes before Matthew finally muttered a few words. "I would like a few minutes to myself… Please."

"Sure. Take as long as you need. It's understandable if you don't want to do this." Shirou says rather calmly. Matthew slowly nods as he makes his way to the door, almost bumping into Mashu and another girl with long purple hair.

"S-Sorry. Please excuse me." Matthew says before leaving. Mashu walked in with the girl as Shirou looked at the two.

"Mashu, Sakura. Thanks for taking the time looking at Jeanne. Will she be alright?" Rin asks with Mashu giving a small nod.

"The records showed nothing wrong with Jeanne's Spirit Origin. Though her body itself was rather weak." Mashu says gripping her arm. "That could have lead to her being easily overpowered which may have made her lose her memories."

"Her being overpowered shows that the enemy knew that the Holy Grail would know that there was unfairness in the war. So they dealt with her as soon as possible so that they can do whatever they want." Ritsuka grunts with a small scowl. "In the meantime, all we can do is hope that she gets rest and eventually recover her memories."

"And what about him? He looked really troubled," Sakura said rather worried.

"He'll be fine. Just needs some time to think." Shirou takes a seat, rubbing his neck.

* * *

'So what if I have the mana to hold multiple servants? I could die easily. If that were the case, then what's the point? Recruiting me… taking the time and resources to do something like that. It'd be a huge waste.' Matthew thinks to himself. His negative thoughts swarm through his head All of his life, people had looked down on him. He had an outstanding amount of mana… but was still considered a failure with all of the lost potential. Even though his father should someone with love and care… Matthew knew that behind that face was bitter regret, disappointment.

But…. It was irritating to him. He had the chance to actually do something good with the lone gift that was handed to him. All of these negative thoughts were rushing through him. Every second, Matthew got even antsier until he couldn't take it anymore. All of his indecisiveness was eating him up slowly. He had to make a decision that could affect his life altogether.

'Is it worth it?'

'Does becoming a master hold any significance?'

'Is my life worth risking for a greater good?'

'What is my life worth in the grand scheme of things?'

More questions popped up throughout Matthew's mind until a hand smacked his shoulder. He suddenly rose, turning around to see Ritsuka with a serious face. At that moment, Matthew realized how sweaty his hands were and wipes his hands on his shirt before looking at Ritsuka. The Mage simply nods his head towards the door, leading Matthew outside the room.

Once outside the room, the two made their way until the main hall of the castle. Ritsuka takes a moment to speak before looking at Matthew. "I was afraid at first. When I first became a master."

"Eh?" Matthew questions with the sudden statement. Ritsuka stops as he looks up at the second floor, seeing Mashu talking to Da Vinci.

"Yeah. Unlike you, I had exactly no skill in magic. I was just a random average picked to become a master… Chaldea. A place where masters would travel back in time in order to resolve singularities to keep the formation of humanity in check. An event occurred… leaving me as the only Master to save Humanity. Through trials and tribulations. Through gain and lost. Humanity was saved." Ritsuka looks back at Matthew. "What I'm trying to say is this… Someone with so little can do so much. You have something that almost no one has. Who cares about what other people say about wasted potential. The only potential that is wasted is from the choices that you make."

"..." Matthew didn't respond to the statement with Ritsuka simply shrugging.

"In the end. The choice on the matter is you. Just thought I would help to give a little spark to you." Ritsuka walks away leaving Matthew to be by himself with his thoughts again.

'Potential. It's always said as something negative to me… ' Matthew takes a minute before letting a deep breath. He walks up the stairs and heads to the door. His fists clenched before opening the door. Shirou, Rin, and Sakura looked at him. "Alright. I have nothing to lose. How do I exactly summon a Servant?"

* * *

Da Vinci is working behind a monitor as it connects to a small briefcase in the field area of the castle. Mashu takes out a few pieces of jewels before walking over to Matthew.

"What are these things?"

"These are saint quartz. Items that can be used as a replication as a catalyst for a summoning ritual. These are what we use in Chaldea and the process is actually quite simple. So you don't have to worry much except transferring mana into the sigil. Da Vinci and I will take care of the rest so you'll be in good hands." Mashu explains.

"Oh… Thank you. So how does it actually work?" Matthew looks over at the sigil on the ground. The sigil itself looked like to be on top of a shield. Despite his decision, he was still extremely tense and without noticing, he crushes the Saint Quartz which was actually incredibly soft as the dust lands on the magical sigil. The sigil automatically activates as a barrier surrounds him. "Huh?! What the heck?!"

"Don't stagger! We need you to enforce your magic and transfer it into the sigil in order for the summoning to be complete! We need just a moderate amount!" Da Vinci yells out.

"R-Right!" Matthew raises his arm with his hand open as he starts transferring mana into the sigil.

"You know. During our Holy Grail War, summoning Servants didn't have the need for such… complicated machines." Rin gave off a hint of distaste towards the whole process.

"You don't have to watch if you don't have to. We all know about you being technologically… challenged." Ritsuka states while crossing his arms, looking at the ritual.

Rin simply grunts as the group just continues to watch the summoning ritual taking place before a huge error message starts popping up in front of Da Vinci's screen.

"Oi! Hold on a second! You're transferring way too much mana over such a quick period of time! You're going to overload-" Before Da Vinci could even finish it, the small barrier explodes sending only Matthew into a wall. He winces in pain from the impact as he looks up with Sakura helping him up. "Didn't I say a moderate amount? What were you thinking? Our equipment here isn't capable of such an overload!"

"I thought that was a moderate amount of mana." Matthew states. Da Vinci takes a moment to think about it before facepalming.

"Of course… I didn't realize it. Your levels of "measurement" are different from what we consider for standard mages." Da Vinci comments before looking over at Matthew. "Fine then. Take a break while we set up another sigil on the ground. Mashu. Can you get Holmes and have him give you more Saint Quartz?"

"Sure. I'll be right back, Da Vinci." Mashu walks away into the castle.

"Sorry," Matthew says rubbing his back.

"N-No. Don't worry about it. You had no idea that something like this was going to happen." Sakura said trying to encourage the guy.

"Yeah. It's my fault for not being clear. What you just did… You need only half of that amount next time, alright?" Da Vinci goes back to the monitor. Mashu comes back with more Saint Quartz. She hands the saint quartz over to Matthew before picking up the shield with somewhat ease and lays it on the ground. "Alright. Just give me a second. The process itself takes a bit of time to set up… Ok good. You're ready."

"S-Sure. Just half of last time." Matthew takes a deep breath. His arms felt heavy with the jewels in his hands. He crushes it as it lands on the shield with another barrier surrounds him. He holds his arm towards the shield, with fast and yet heavy breaths. The process for a second time for Matthew felt exhausting. However, a small spark of energy came through, not wanting to fail a second time.

"Da Vinci. How well is it going?" Shirou asks looking over at the monitor.

"A lot smoother. We should be able to summon the servant in three… two… one… Now!" Three lines surround the barrier. They open up before closing instantly. A bright light blinds everyone as a figure appears from the light. After a bit, Matthew rubs his eye and he was able to see once again. He looks up to see a young girl. She wore a blue kimono, long blue hair of similar color, white horns, the elegant eyes, and a fan that covered the rest of her face.

Ritsuka was the next person to regain his sight as he looks over at the servant. His face had mixed feelings of being both happy and yet terrified.

"Servant, Kiyohime. Even though I look like this, I'm a Berserker you know? I'll be in your care, Master." The servant had a rather soft voice. During her introduction, she gave a polite bow of respect towards Matthew.

"Ritual complete. Servant Kiyohime has been summoned." Mashu states looking over at the monitor next to Da Vinci.

"R-Right. Thank you for responding to my summons." Matthew stands up looking at Kiyohime in front of him.

"Hmm? Is there something wrong, Master?" Kiyohime asks with Matthew simply staring at the girl.

"Ah. It's nothing… It's just the idea of Heroic Spirits is. It's still crazy to me…" Matthew scratches the back of his head as he looks away. However, another idea bothered him. How young the girl actually looked.

Almost as if his mind was read, Kiyohime simply looks at her Master putting down her fan. "Do not worry about how old I am. All you need to know is this… I will serve you faithfully. That's if you don't lie to me."

"Lie? Where did you get something like that from?!" Matthew was taken aback by that last statement.

"It's from Kiyohime's legend. She fell in love with a monk named Anchin. During their meeting, Anchin had promised to meet her again." Ritsuka explains looking at Kiyohime with eyes of sadness. "However. He broke his promise and ran away without meeting her. She eventually burned Anchin to death while he was hiding inside a bell."

"How could someone do that? To just break a promise just like that." Matthew looks over at Kiyohime who walks closer to him. "No… It doesn't matter. Kiyohime. I promise you. I won't tell you any lies."

Kiyohime looked a bit surprised before smiling towards the statement. "I put my faith in you, Master."

"Alright then. Let's start the next summoning. I got the Saint Quartz here. Shirou, could you please?" Mashu asks.

"Oh yeah. Sure." Shirou takes the Saint Quartz and hands it over to Matthew.

"Another summoning? You're going to summon another Servant?" Kiyohime asks Matthew who gives a nod.

"The situation that we're in. They could use all the firepower that we got." Matthew takes the Saint Quartz and crushes it. The dust falls onto the sigil as the barrier surrounds him. He begins to transfer mana into the sigil again. Suddenly a sudden wave of pain grabs his chest. He yells in pain as he dropped to his knees.

"Hey! What's wrong!?" Rin yells running over with Shirou. They tried to save Matthew but the barrier stopped them from entering in.

"Master!" Kiyohime yelled with worry.

"I-It's fine! Just got to summon this…" Matthew suddenly transfers more energy. The process goes for a little longer until Matthew passes out from the pain. However, the energy was just enough for the Servant to be summoned as the three bars surround the sigil, revealing another silhouette. The figure was a tall man with blond hair in a black tracksuit and sunglasses. He cracks his knuckles as he looks down to see Matthew laying on the ground.

"Hey! You alright?" The guy asks as Rin and Shirou make their way to the boy with Ritsuka close behind. A bright level came from Matthew's chest. They took off Matthew's shirt to reveal a red mark right over the heart area to see markings, shaped of a triangle, inside a box with a single wavy line surrounding the box.

"His command seals? Why was it reacting like that during the summoning?" Shirou questions as Da Vinci rushes over with Mashu and examines him.

"We're going to have to examine him. Luckily it's the weekend so it's fine that he stays here for a few days." Da Vinci says looking over at Shirou and Ritsuka. "Hey. Carry him into the guest room. There we could see what exactly went wrong."

"Right." Shirou and Ritsuka help Matthew up, each carrying one arm. The three head on over into the castle with Da Vinci slowly behind him. Meanwhile, Mashu stayed behind to address the two.

"Kintoki, Kiyohime. It's good to see you once again. We hope that you can help ourselves in this endeavor." Mashu states with the man Kintoki and girl Kiyohime give Mashu a confused look.

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **Lostbelt No. ▉ Lostbelth Depth_EX**

 **The Unjust Holy Grail War**

 **A.D. 2006** **Metropolitan Prefecture of** **Constant Magical War, Tokyo**

* * *

 **Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another chapter of "An Unjust Game"! So after much consideration and such, I decided to revive this series. It was more of that I felt a spark that I could be able to continue this series in a way that I saw fit. And the thought of making this into a Lostbelt was something that did help me come up with this. This kind of premise allowed me to come up with a proper antagonist, I have a plan for the ending of this series, which servants that will be used, how thaumaturgy works (though this is still a work in process) and more. However, I think I should clarify a few things before the next chapter.**

 **The reason that this Lostbelt having a depth of EX would be how it will greatly reflect Humanity as a whole. That reason will be explained at a later point. Just know that it has an major importance.**

 **The OC having multiple servants, again revolves around his mana capacity. If he were to have a huge mana capacity and be an accomplished mage, he would be too powerful as the more mana you can possess allows you to pull off more complex magic. Because of the inability to pull off such complex magecraft, Matthew is ridiculed (as you could see during his doubts earlier).**

 **Despite having summoned more Servants, Matthew will still only have three command seals that he could use to control his servants. The same case will go to Jeanne. If it were the case, the Command Seals would cover her whole body and her frail body might not be able to hold all the strain already. And also, because Matthew is such a late bloomer into the Holy Grail War, it is highly unlikely that the Holy Grail War would have issued Jeanne more Command Seals, to begin with.**

 **The original thought for this fanfiction was supposed to take place during the beginning of the school year in Japan (somewhere around April) but considering the different time gap, Matthew would be near the end of his school education. So to give it a little bit of space, I decided to have him be enrolled in Japan sometime in October.**

 **With that being said, I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter of a revived series. If you did like it, please consider giving it a follow and favorite for more content. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**


	5. Theory

"This is definitely quite interesting. No memories of their previous summon in Chaldea." Da Vinci says after examining Matthew, leaving him be resting in one of the beds. "A Heroic Spirit should have memories of their past summon.

"That's right. Artoria, Emiya, and Medusa have their memories of the previous Holy Grail War." Mashu thinks about it for a bit. "B.B. and Tamamo had memories of their previous grail war. So it should be the same case for them."

"There isn't anything obvious for something like this to happen. But it seems as if their memories have only been affected by Chaldea."

"However, the memories of the servants summoned by Ritsuka again seem to have no problems. There are two theories. One seems more likely so I would explain it last." Sherlock states taking a look at the monitor. "Ritsuka's connection to his servants came from Chaldea as a source of additional mana with the ever-increasing amount of servants. Since it's a connection that isn't through normal means… the memories are affected as if they were never summoned."

"No. That doesn't seem likely. The briefcase contains the Spirit Origins of all Servants that have been summoned in Chaldea up to the point where they were desummoned, their memories of Chaldea are also registered in the case." Da Vinci says counterarguing what Holmes stated.

"Indeed. The second theory would be this Lostbelt in it of itself. The connection that this Lostbelt has is so close to our present time, that it's affecting things that shouldn't be registered in this timeline."

"Things that shouldn't be registered in this timeline? What exactly do you mean?" Mashu asks.

Holmes puts his pipe in his mouth before continuing. "This timeline is affecting the Fuyuki we are currently in. Unlike prior singularities or Lostbelts, this has the most direct connection to Chaldea. Marisbury Animusphere and his Caster-Class Servant, Solomon won a Fuyuki Holy Grail War. The wish that Animusphere made was the building foundation for Project: CHALDEAS."

"So in this timeline, were this Lostbelt were to happen, then… Chaldea wouldn't come?!" Mashu exclaims.

"Though… There's a major flaw with this theory as well." Holmes continued, this time catching both Da Vinci and Mashu off guard. "The Fuyuki Holy Grail War that Marisbury Animusphere won… was in 2004. This Lostbelt takes place… in 2006. If the destruction of Humanity were to take place… Chaldea would no longer exist."

"And that was what Holmes said. We have no idea how exactly all of this is possible." Da Vinci explains to Shirou, Rin, Ritsuka, and Sakura. Three of them were confused by the explanation as Ritsuka nods to the fact. The whole aspect of time travel to fix singularities was confusing th Shirou and the others, but… there was one thing off.

"Hold on a second… You said that it takes place in 2004? But that doesn't make sense!" Rin stands up looking at Da Vinci. "Our Holy Grail War took place in 2004! The master of Caster didn't win the Holy Grail War!"

"The history that the two of us have are contradicting. Did Holmes have anything to say?" Shirou asks as Mashu frowns before shaking her head.

"When I told him that it was different from your history… He went into a room by himself and said 'Ah, can you not disturb me? I'm in deep thought. Apologies.' He said nothing else after that."

"Then I guess we can't do anything about it if you two don't know anything." Ritsuka states with a sigh.

"What about Matthew? Will he be alright?" Sakura changes the subject.

"He's fine. His body's magic circuits weren't prepared for the impact of the creation of the Command Seals. For now, he just needs rest. In the meantime, I guess we could introduce his Servants to yours. We could bring them up to speed."

"Why don't we wait until we summon all of his servants. That way we don't have to explain multiple times." Sakura says.

"Nah. It's better to let them know now so we don't just sit around not sure what to do." Rin looks over at Ritsuka. "Can you talk to them? You know them from before, right?"

"Yeah. I'll let them know." Ritsuka says before looking up the stairs seeing a small girl walking around with a magical stick floating next to her. "Hey, Illya! Can you go and get everyone? I'll go and get Kintoki and Kiyohime. They should be with Matthew now."

Shirou and Rin both let out a small wince to the name as they looked at the young girl. Illya looks back at the two girls, also uncomfortable by the presence of the two.

An Unjust Game

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 5: Theory

Illya walks outside, towards the front of the castle. "Um. Master called for all of us to come inside real quick!"

Suddenly a few figures appeared from thin air. One was Nero, then a girl with short pinkish blond hair, wearing a Taisho-style kimono that consists of a Hakama and long leather boots appears while preparing her katana, a girl that Matthew has seen earlier readies one of her swords, a girl with long violet hair, with a massive black coat and short-shorts, a woman with long purple hair wearing a black polo neck top and blue jeans.

"Huh? Where's everyone else?" The magic wand states as it looks around.

"Emiya went inside for some reason while Artoria should be somewhere here, Ruby." The girl in the kimono addresses the magical wand.

"I'm right here, Okita." A voice came from outside the door as a blond girl wearing a blue, knee-length skirt and a white shirt. The girl named Artoria looks over at everyone. "Let us proceed inside. Rid-... Medusa. Melt. Are you finally done with your awkwardness?"

"Easy for you to say! It's annoying seeing someone that looked exactly like you… and not either a lovable childlike girl or a total asshole." Melt says crossing her arms. "And Medusa has been giving me weird looks ever since we came here. I can't help but feel uncomfortable all the damn time."

"I apologize for my rudeness. It's just that you look so much like Sakura." Medusa says with a bow.

"Y-Yeah sure. Sorry for yelling… Ah! Let's just go in already!" Melt walks into the castle first with Illya looking back.

"That girl is extremely awkward." Ruby states as everyone starts to walk inside.

* * *

"And that's the basics. Is there anything that you don't understand?" Archer says talking to both Kintoki and Kiyohime. The two Servants look at each other before shaking their heads. "Good. Now we should step out. Your… master needs rest."

"Alright, man. If the boss needs rest, who am I to argue?" Kintoki stands up leaving the room with Kiyohime not moving from her seat next to Matthew. Archer squints at the girl before letting out a groan.

"Kiyohime… You should leave Matthew alone. I'm pretty sure that "Anchin" ain't going to be leaving you." Archer comments. Kiyohime takes a few more minutes just simply staring at Matthew before standing up and walks outside. Archer lets out a sigh before walking out to see Ritsuka walking over. "Ah. Master… Ritsuka. I just informed Kintoki and Kiyohime about the situation we are in at the moment."

"Oh. That's actually convenient for us. We were just about to explain everything. Thanks Emiya." Ritsuka says as he looks at Kintoki and Kiyohime. "Alright then. Let's go meet back with the others."

* * *

Matthew found himself inside a space that was completely dark. He looks around, no matter how far, all he saw was nothing. Starting to get weirded out, Matthew starts to run in one direction. He felt like he was running forever as no matter how much he ran, he would go nowhere. Matthew stopped, taking in heavy breaths. His lungs felt like they were burning, his legs were trembling, and cold sweat fell from his face. He took very deep breathes with desperation until he heard someone walk up to him. He opens his eyes and slowly looked up.

The figure was wearing a hood. Their face was covered except for the mouth. The figure was speaking to the words to Matthew but his vision was starting to get hazy and he couldn't see anything nor hear what the figure was saying. The figure then raised their hand and immediately swung it down.

* * *

Matthew opens his eyes as he immediately sits up on the bed. He was drenched in his own sweat. The dream was so peculiar to him, and he tries to think back to it. His head was throbbing in pain. He takes a minute to breathe before slowly getting up and looks around the unfamiliar room. The moonlight was still shining through the window, symbolizing that it's nighttime. He walked through the door to the main hallroom, seeing Rin thinking to herself. She looks over at Matthew before standing up.

"You're finally. Been sleeping for like six hours. It's almost three." Rin states as Matthew scratches the back of his head.

"Sorry… But shouldn't you be sleeping if it's this late?" Matthew asks.

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking… Processing something that Da Vinci and Mashu were talking about. This whole situation was already weird in it of itself… Lostbelts. Another Holy Grail War. And now apparently, two timelines have merged cause otherwise this situation wouldn't be possible." Rin ruffles through her hair in pure frustration. She looks over at Matthew confused by the last statement. "Oh right… You were out during that talk. Not that it matters. It was confusing in it of itself."

"You guys have it rough don't you…" Matthew sits down next to Rin. "Though kinda makes me think a little."

"Hm? In what regard?"

"Everything. Was this a sign? For me to come to Japan for this Holy Grail War… My foreign exchange program was so late in the year for Japanese schools. Almost as if someone wanted me to be here." Matthew says whatever came to his mind. "Actually… Schools would have needed to approve it and all. So maybe not."

Matthew casually chuckles to the statement. Rin just looks over at Matthew with a blank stare. "What are you rambling on about? Of course that would be the case… They probably did it like that because American school schedules for the rest of the year makes sense. So that's the only reason for all of that."

"Oh… Yeah. I'm just an idiot."

"Nah. You're not an idiot. At least you haven't done anything stupid that I've yet to see." Rin says as she looks over to see Shirou walking over. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"I woke up and saw that you were gone. Can't really sleep when I was wondering what you were up to after a while." Shirou states with Matthew giving the two a confused look.

"How would you know if she was out? Do the two of y-" Matthew gets smacked in the face by Rin, knocking him back off the couch. "Never mind…"

"Aheh. In any case, what were you two talking about?" Shirou asks sitting on the couch.

"Meh. We're just talking about some of the small things." Rin looks over at Matthew who had recovered. She thinks back to his words from earlier. "Magic… It's one of the fundamentals of being a magi. Your style of magic is pretty much the bottom of the barrel. However. You have your own uses, unlike this hopeless dolt during the last Holy Grail War."

"Oi. What are you trying to say, Tohsaka? Aren't I better than I was before we teamed up and all that?" Shirou exclaims looking over at Rin.

"Sure you're better. I'm just stating that Matthew's predicament is better than yours. So he doesn't have to worry." Rin states. Matthew lets out a faint chuckle, scratching his cheek.

"T-Thanks for the encouragement then." Matthew stretches before hearing footsteps coming towards the group. He looks over to see Jeanne slowly walking to the group. "Oh. You're up! That's good!"

"Y-Yeah. Thank you…" Jeanne mutters in a weak voice. Matthew walks over when suddenly the strength in Jeanne legs disappeared as she falls to her knees.

"Hey!" Matthew runs over with Rin and Shirou standing up. He kneels down in front of Jeanne. "Are you ok?"

"I… I'm ok." Jeanne lets out multiple heavy breaths. She still looked exhausted as she raises her head to Matthew.

"You obviously don't look ok! I'll take you back to bed, alright? You need to rest more." Matthew states. Jeanne was hesitant before slowly nodding. Matthew helps the girl up before slowly taking her to the bedroom. On the way, he saw Kintoki and Kiyohime. Matthew takes Jeanne back to her room, waiting until she fell asleep again. Then Matthew walks out of the room before walking over towards his servants.

"Hey… Kiyohime. And." Matthew looks over at Kintoki with a confused expression. He looked too modern for someone to be classified as a Heroic Spirit.

"Right. You were unconscious during my summoning. I'll introduce myself to you, boss! I'm Sakata Kintoki!" Kintoki gave off a rather cool and yet childish aura from him.

"Cool. I'll be in your care." Matthew lets a small smile of relief.

"You're not hurt are you, Master?" Kiyohime asks getting really close to Matthew, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Huh? I'm fine. You don't have to worry about it."

"Good then you don't mind that we continue?" Da Vinci said knocking on one of the doors before hearing gunshots inside the room. "Huh?! Holmes! The hell are you doing?!"

"Bored." That was the only word that came out of the room with Da Vinci questioning what she just heard.

"Huh?" She opened the door to see Sherlock had a small pistol in his hands.

"Bored. Bored. Bored." With each saying of the word, Sherlock shot the wall in a different pose.

"And I thought that Sherlock being bored when not using his brain was in exaggeration in the books." Matthew says kinda paranoid to the high-functioning sociopath. Sherlock drops the gun before looking at Matthew.

"John has never overly exaggerated when it came to his books. Though frankly it became annoying when people would look at me and question my methods." Sherlock grunts before walking out of the room. "It gets boring when I have nothing to do. The time issue ain't comprehendable at this time, so wasting energy on a matter like this is wasteful."

"But was it necessary to shoot at the wall, man?" Kintoki questions.

"That wall had it coming." Sherlock walks towards Matthew and examines him from head to toe. He doesn't mutter another word with Matthew taking a step back in confusion.

"Ignore him. Since it's obvious that you're not going to sleep anytime soon, we might as well use the time to get you properly adjusted." Da Vinci states looking over. "We'll summon the rest of your Servants and make adjustments and so forth. Is that alright?"

"Uh sure. Please excuse me, Mr. Holmes." Matthew says walking out of the room with Kiyohime and Kintoki. Da Vinci gives one last look at Holmes in confusion before following the group outside.

A thought that comes to Holmes mind after examining Matthew for a bit. He paces back and forth before walking through the castle. He was so deep in thought that the other servants of Chaldea were ignored by him as they were making their way to the yard. After a good amount of time thinking, he eventually made it to the top of the castle and walks inside the Shadow Border.

Inside the Shadow Border, a blond and rather chubby man was sitting on one of the chairs, thoroughly examining the monitors. Holmes ignores the man and sits down before started reading through the files in the Shadow Border.

"Intriguing. That is very intriguing. The name makes sense… Perhaps there's even a bigger role than what we thought."

* * *

 **Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another episode of "An Unjust Game". Gosh dang I'm posting a lot more than I normally do last year. I could barely upload without getting frickin distracted all the time. But for now, I'm planning on making uploads of this fanfiction alone for only this month. After January, I will be going for to my usual upload schedule of making one chapter per month cause I work on multiple fanfics like the dumb idiot that I am. However, I explained a few things in this chapters and left a few things out. And yes. Merging timelines and all that seemed stupid, doesn't make sense, and other such. But when you think about it, the events with the Chaldea timeline and the Fate timeline are different and for the way that I'm writing this fanfiction. In any case, next chapter is going to be the summoning of the remaining servants and the ones that I chosen relate to me the most. Well it's either those that relate to me or just simply those that I love the most. And let me frickin tell you guys, this was the hardest decision that ever came to me. I had two servants that were just obligatory to me, Kiyohime was one for me. She was the first waifu in FGO lol and I just felt like I needed to have her in as one of the OC's servants. With that being said, this is NexusMHX signing off! If you enjoyed, please leave a follow/favorite/comment for more content! Stay Classy!**


	6. Harder than it Seems

"Quite an interesting place that I've stumble into…" A tall man in a white suit and hat, wielding a katana and pistol attached to his belt appears from the summoning circle. Next to him was a floating woman with pale skin, long black, and black school outfit. The man looks around before looking down to see Matthew who was starting to feel quite different withholding all the servants draining his mana supply.

"Servant Sakamoto Ryoma and Oryo-san have been summoned." Da Vinci continues to work on the monitor. Matthew lets out a sigh of relief before looking at the man.

Matthew has actually read quite a bit about Sakamoto Ryoma and was extremely impressed by the work that he has done. He stood up from the ground before giving a small bow. "I'm Matthew. Thank you for my summons!"

"So you're my master? Servant Rider, Sakamoto Ryoma. Ah, this is my partner Oryo-san. We'll be in your care." Ryoma takes off his hat before bowing himself as the woman known as Oryo floats around Matthew, looking at him.

"Nice to meet you, human… By the way, you look quite delicious." The blatant statement sent a chill down Matthew's spine as Kiyohime almost immediately stands in front of Matthew giving the woman a dead glare.

"Now now. You can't eat him, okay… I apologize." Ryoma lets out a faint chuckle before looking at the widespread of servants that surrounded him. "Well, this is quite the scene. Are we fighting already?"

"N-No. Well not yet. Let us finish all the summoning first. Then we'll explain it to you, Mr. Ryoma." Matthew takes out three pieces of saint quartz from his pocket.

"No. No. Don't call me Mr. Ryoma. It doesn't sit well with me." Ryoma says lightly as a joke before seeing the saint quartz and moving aside.

"Hey, Ryoma. What's he doing?" Oryou asks as the barrier surrounds Matthew once again for another summoning.

"He's doing another summoning. It seems as if our master is quite the magi." Ryoma quietly examines Matthew. At first, he was unsure of how it looked to Ryoma, but once he saw after the summoning was complete, that the constant summoning was extremely draining. The sudden drainage in mana at a constant rate was taking its toll on Matthew. His body has never experienced a predicament like this.

"He should rest for a bit and adjust before summoning another Servant," Ryoma states that catches Da Vinci's attention as she looks over at Matthew. The summoning process had been completed revealing a short pink-haired girl wearing a rather revealing outfit that was similar to Emiya's outfit.

'Eh… Who is this? And what's with the lolis? Cause I really don't want the cops at my front door...' Matthew grunts in exhaustion before looking over at the small girl.

"I'm Chloe von Einzbern. A pleasure to meet you, master." Chloe says before looking around to see Illya standing in the crowd. "Oh… Illya?! You're here too?"

"Kuro!" Illya dashes over toward her twin which Matthew just noticed after looking at the two girls side by side. "You were summoned as well… It's good to see you after so long."

"Yeah. The same could be the same for you." Chloe looks over to see Matthew somewhat confused by the interaction. She turns around before explaining. "Illya is my younger sister."

"Hey! I'm the older sister in this!" Illya yells out. Chloe simply lets out a smirk while crossing her arms.

"Ok… Now. Let's continue." Matthew grunts in pain as he takes out three more saint quartz in front of him.

"Let's stop for now. I think you should get adjusted to having a servant for a bit. You summoned four servants that all are getting transferred mana from you. Your body isn't used to the drainage. I'd say that you should recover before we continue this again."

"Huh… I can keep going." Matthew says before falling onto one knee, letting out extremely heavy breathes.

"Yeah… Your body is going through withdrawal for the sudden lack of mana. You should rest until morning. There we can determine when we can properly have you summon another servant. Your body needs to get used to this." Da Vinci says helping Matthew up. His legs were shaky but he was able to slowly make his way into the castle. "Good observation Ryoma. I figured that something was going to happen but I thought he could handle one more servant."

"It wasn't all that clear. For now, I say just have him rest. We could all use a guide in what's going on for now."

An Unjust Game

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 6: Harder than it seems

(Two days later)

Matthew slowly opened his eyes to see that he wasn't alone in his futon than what he originally thought the previous night. Kiyohime thought that the futon looked remarkably comfortable with Matthew sleeping in it and decided to sleep right next to him. He saw her sleeping peacefully, so close to him that he felt her hot breaths softly breathing onto his neck that sent a chill down his spine.

His first reaction was to get out of this unnerving situation as quickly as possible. However, he felt something tugging on his arm… he felt something soft touching his arm that made him feel rather embarrassed that he quickly pulled his arm. Kiyohime slowly wakes up and looks at Matthew before giving a rather small and innocent smile.

"Good morning, Master," Kiyohime says with a soft voice. She rubs her eyes before looking at Matthew. "Last night was a lot of fun."

Matthew's mind immediately shuts off from the words. He could not think, say, or process anything. His mind was just as blank as the stare that he gave to Kiyohime. It was for a good solid minute that he was finally able to say something. "I did what…"

Kiyohime then just starts to fantasize about a bunch of things next to him while Chloe walks into the room with more… suitable for work attire.

"Eh don't worry about it much. She didn't do anything crazy to you. Apparently that was something Ritsuka explicitly told me to keep a lookout for." Chloe rubs her head with a hint of frustration before muttering. "I wanted to have my own fun though."

"Oh… Well, thank goodness that Ritsuka was looking out for- wait what was that last statement just now?" Matthew questions. Chloe simply looks over before a devilish smile appears with Matthew suddenly feeling the same terror that he felt not long ago.

"Now now. That's enough teasing our Master. He has to get to school in a bit." Ryoma says taking a seat across the room while holding his katana. He looks over before calling out. "Oryu-san. Where are you?"

"Right here Ryoma." Oryu floats into the room with what appears to be a frog in her mouth. She takes a few bites before swallowing it and sits next to Ryoma. "The frogs here are really good, Ryoma. I want to go get some more later."

"Alright alright. Later." Ryoma smiles looking at Matthew who stands up.

"It still feels incredibly weird to have Heroic Spirits… under my command, let alone them being so casual in here." Matthew says before taking out clothes from his closet. He slowly changes his clothes before making his way into the living room where he sees Kintoki drinking a cup of tea before looking over at Matthew.

"Yo Boss! You hanging in there alright?" Kintoki asks with Matthew giving a quick thumbs-up before putting on his shoes.

"I'm off… Also. Kintoki. Ritsuka said that you had a motorcycle. Can't you drive to school or something?" Matthew faintly asks.

"Sorry boss. But the law states that no two people can ride on a motorcycle." Kintoki states which Matthew lets out a chuckle.

"You know… For a guy who looks and acts like he's in a gang, you're pretty by the book. Kinda cool in its own way." Matthew slowly exits the door and starts his walk into the school. The bag on his arms felt heavier than usual on his shoulders. The pace towards school felt long compared to before, it was agonizing to Matthew.

When he had gotten to school, Matthew's concentration wasn't on the lesson given to him. He couldn't think at all. Cold sweat fell from his face, and what felt like forever, the school day ended and Matthew was stuck to cleaning the classrooms by himself while the other students decided to ditch him. He let out a groan as he slowly swept through the classrooms with a broom.

While cleaning, Matthew heard footsteps and other motions. It felt off to him as he turns around to see Kiyohime and popped out of nowhere which made him tumble back in surprise.

"Huh?! What are you doing here Kiyohime?!" Matthew exclaims as Kiyohime walks towards him and picks up the broom.

"I wanted to stay with you so I decided to make myself invisible and watch over you all day," Kiyohime says before looking at the door with a murderous glare. "You were clearly straining yourself and yet everyone decided to leave you."

"It's fine Kiyohime. I'm used to it." Matthew lets out a heavy sigh while leaning on the wall. Kiyohime was about to respond to the statement before the two could hear footsteps from outside the classroom. The door opens as Kiyohime quickly disappears from sight.

The door reveals a girl with semi-long black hair and glasses. She wore the traditional school outfit and wore a stern look on her face. The girl looks across the classroom.

"Where is everyone else that's supposed to be helping you?" The girl stares down at Matthew.

"I-It's just me here. Everyone else left to do their own thing. It's just me here…" Matthew says quickly grabbing the floating broom before standing up. He lets out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah. Only me Harkuryuu."

The girl, known as Harkuryuu Reina looks at Matthew while folding her arms. She lets out a sigh. Her expression softens a bit giving Matthew a bit of relief. "Alright. Since I don't want you to be here by yourself, I'll help you."

"O-Oh. You don't have to do that. I'm used to doing this for the last two times I had duty." Matthew's words seemed to piss Reina off a bit.

"You do realize that it means that I haven't been paying attention to how the class is acting if they're acting like this." Reina's words did not hide the hostility at all. She looks over at Matthew before sighing. "For now. One thing at a time. You already did some of the work so this shouldn't take that much time."

"Alright." The two cleaned the classroom. Despite Matthew's exhaustion, Reina and Matthew were able to clean the classroom with Kiyohime secretly helping while also giving death glares to Reina. The process took about an hour before the room was fully clean and Matthew was resting at his desk, leaning his head on the table to rest.

"That didn't take too long. Though I'm going to be giving quite the lecture to some of our classmates tomorrow." Reina looks over at Matthew. She walks over and pokes his head as he slowly raises up. "You should go home. You look like you were in pain all day."

"Yeah… Some stuff came up and I just feel exhausted." Matthew kept the important items a secret as he stood up and put his book bag over his shoulders.

"Were you able to get all of the notes for today?" Reina asks with a bit of concern. Matthew simply chuckles scratching the back of his head. Reina lets out a sigh before taking out her phone. "Alright. What's your phone number?"

"Huh?" Matthew questions with Reina giving him a blank look.

"There's nothing wrong. Just give me your phone number so that I can send you today's notes. There aren't any hidden meanings behind it." Reina states. Matthew simply shrugs as he takes out his phone to exchange numbers. "Well. I'll be heading off first. I have something to do. See you tomorrow, Matthew."

"Sure…" Matthew waves at the girl until the door closes. He looks at his phone before pocketing it and walks out of the classroom. He walks outside the classroom before Kiyohime appears in front of him. He was caught off guard again. However, unlike last time, Kiyohime had a face of pure fury that sent a chill down Matthew's spine.

Matthew kept his composure, waiting for something from Kiyohime. He suspected that something wrong happened but he isn't sure what exactly. However, Kiyohime simply reaches out and grabs his arm with a tight grip. Matthew grunts in pain looking at his arm before looking at Kiyohime who simply stares at him. There was dead silence before a massive crash came from behind Matthew. Both Kiyohime and Matthew turn towards the crash to see a figure across the street.

The figure had a hood over their head. Standing next to them was a man with wavy red hair, a mask to cover his face, and wore a long black cloak. The hooded figure looks at the two.

"A sad fate. So young… only to be ripped away without a trace." The figure's voice was distorted. During parts, it sounded both male and female at the same time. "You know what the plan is. Retrieve without killing. They will prove most useful."

The masked figure nods, extending his hand to summon a double-edged sword. Kiyohime almost immediately motions herself to cover her exhausted master. She raises her fan, preparing for combat. The masked figure raises his sword and charges at the two. Kiyohime responds with igniting her fan in flames and clashes with her opponent creating shockwaves that pushed Matthew back into the wall.

"Ki-!" Matthew immediately stops himself from yelling out the rest of Kiyohime's name. The other day, Rin gave him a lecture.

* * *

"A Servant's True Name is everything. Just the power can shape the way of a Holy Grail War." Rin paces back and forth with a sigh. "In here. Everything is important. To defeat your opponent, learn all you can about them. Their class, skills, even their history… for strengths and weaknesses. The more info you have, the easier it will be to create a plan and predict your opponent's actions."

"That makes sense. It sounds normal. People will take any advantage to guarantee success. I guess when I'm out in the open, I should call them by their class names." Matthew looks over at the four servants, who were being examined by Da Vinci. "So… Rider, Berserker, and Archer."

"You catch on rather quickly… Though I can tell that you are bothered by something, right? What is it?" Rin asks looking over at Matthew. He lets out a small smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I got a question. Why do I have to go to school and all that?" Rin was about to respond but couldn't come up with one as Mashu walks over and hands a cup of tea to Matthew.

His arms were slightly shaky from his mana withdrawal. He lets out a thank you before slowly drinking the tea. "We need you to attend school because for the past month… from what was monitored, nothing substantial has happened. It's like everything is kept in order. Nothing was wrong. We had two clashes… but then. Nothing. It wasn't until we found you and Jeanne that we found out that something new has happened."

"So you're saying that it was Jeanne that caused the reaction?" Matthew asks.

"That is the most likely scenario that we determined. But for now, all we can do is have you go through the step by step everyday life that you're experiencing. It's also a way for you to adjust to daily activities. It should be hard on your body, but you'll get used to it."

"Thanks, Mashu." Matthew drinks his tea, his hands still shaking. He let out a heavy sigh before slowly raising up. "I'll do my best not to be dead weight."

"Are you still going on about that?" Rin looked annoyed by that statement. Matthew shakes his head.

"No…"

* * *

 **Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another chapter of An Unjust Game! Can I say something? I planned a shit ton during the process of writing this chapter. Who to summon, what the enemy servants would be. Then I came to thinking about who would be fighting who, who would win, how, and all that bunch of junk. I was just a jumbling mess for the majority of the day. But in any case, I have a layout that I am planning on working on for the duration of this fanfiction. Just to let you all know, this will probably be taking a long-ass time. Have you seen the amount of dialogue for FGO? A part of a single section could most likely take up two chapters at most if you really think about it with the number of words, thoughts, and other such that comes into these things. So for those that are reading, I am really glad that you are being extremely patient with the way that I'm writing my fanfiction. I know that it isn't up to standard, but this is something that I want to do for fun and a way to express myself in a fun way. And plus, I didn't want to use servants that were all made. I wanted to use Servants, that I created so I had troubles for stuff like who the Lostbelt King was going to be, other servants, class, noble phantasm, personality, impact on the story, etc.**

 **It just gets extremely crazy to the point that I'm sure you guys don't want me rambling me on things and such. So with that being said, I hoped that you enjoyed this episode of An Unjust Game! If you did, please leave a follow/favorite/comment for more content that I will try to get out as soon as possible. I can express how much I want feedback on this sort of thing. But for now, this is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**


	7. Mysterious Figure

Kiyohime tries to keep the opposing servant at bay with her fire fan. However, it felt like she was on the losing end of the fight. The hooded figure simply looks at the battle. They casually analyzed Kiyohime's fighting style with a simple nod.

Matthew grits his teeth as he stares at the fight. He wanted to do something. But it felt like all the strength was gone. No matter how hard he tried to move, his body just felt weak. The only thing that he could do was try his best not to look like it.

"Saber. Take care of the Berserker at once. We don't have the time for this." The figure says. The masked individual pushes Kiyohime back into the wall. They leap forward towards Matthew, with their hand extended trying to grasp Matthew.

Matthew ducks down barely before rolling back before extending his arm to shoot a small fireball. Almost immediately, his body relapsed a little. The masked servant simply turns away and blocks it with a mirror-like shield. They charge again, only to turn around to see a massive dragon-like fire attack coming straight towards them.

The figure couldn't react in time and gets hit directly by the fire attack. Kiyohime slowly walks towards the Saber and shoots a blue fire at him. The figure yells out in pain before spinning around to push Kiyohime back before getting back into fighting stance almost instantly. Kiyohime lets out a grunt before shooting out fireballs which each get sliced in two by her opponent's sword. The dragon was getting irritated as she shoots waves after waves of fireballs before shooting a wave of fire from the ground, that sprouts up into a pillar, igniting the fire around him.

"Burn… Burn! Burn!" Kiyohime yells out as she increases the intensity of her attacks. The fire extinguishes as the figure gets onto their knees. They looked dazed but not exhausted despite the burns all over their body. The figure looks at a fire hydrant before running over and smacks it. Water sprouts up, pouring over him as the wounds slowly started to heal.

"The hell…" Matthew turns around to see a black hand reaching out towards him. He grabs him tightly pulling him closer towards the figure. "A homunculus?"

The homunculus type creature tightens their grip on Matthew. He lets out a yell in pain, trying to squirm away. His fists were clenched, in order to ease some of the pain. His command seals let out a faint glow.

"Master!" Kiyohime calls out. The Saber Class servant takes advantage, knocking Kiyohime down, readying their sword. Pointing it at her neck.

"You should never look away from your opponent…" The masked figure grunts.

"Leave her… We have what we came for." The shadow arm that took hold of Matthew suddenly manifested into a humanoid type of figure. It swats away a few swords that were launched at it. And then almost from the sound of a motorcycle, it zooms through the scene, crashing into the homunculus and grabs Matthew.

Matthew looks up to see Kintoki and Chloe as they all get close to Kiyohime. Ryoma readies his katana as he clashes with the saber class servant multiple of times. Ryoma takes out a pistol in his other hand with the other figure taking out a different kind of sword, the two being in a standstill. Oryou floats next to Kiyohime, picking her up over her shoulder.

"Multiple servants… Where are the masters?" The figure looks around frantically before calling out. "Saber! Get back. We're leaving now. We cannot possibly handle multiple masters at once."

"Hmph." The saber class servant jumps back next to his master. The black homunculus takes form once again as it surrounds the two of them like a massive dark portal before disappearing into thin air.

"Jeez that was a close one… How're they doing?" Chloe readies her twin blades just in case their enemy decides to catch them off guard in their time of relief. She looks over at Oryou, seeing her lick Kiyohime's wounds. Chloe blinks a few times trying to process this.

"Don't worry about it. Oryou's saliva has a healing property to it." Ryoma said looking over at Kiyohime. Just as he said, the cuts that were on Kiyohime slowly closed up, the bruising lost its color. "More importantly. How's master doing?"

"He fell unconscious. Whatever that black thing was… It did a small number on him. I'm glad he called for us with his command seals before things got worse." Kintoki states in a serious tone.

"Master… I'm sorry." Kiyohime says with a weak voice.

"Don't be. You guys were caught off-guard. Kintoki. Take Master back to the castle. You're the fastest one here with your motorbike." Ryoma states. Kintoki nods before starting the engine for Golden Bear and zooms through the streets. "Oryou-san. Would it be ok if you carried Kiyohime?"

"Ok Ryoma. Oryou will leave right now." Oryou comments carrying over her shoulder and floats over the computer.

"Alright. Let's get out of here."

"Hold on a second… I wanted to check a few things." Ryoma states as his detective instincts started to kick in. He adjusts his hat before making his way to wear the figure stood. He noticed some chunks that had fallen onto the ground from the homunculus. He takes out a small container and puts the chunks into the container.

"What's that for?" Chloe crosses her arms in confusion.

"This homunculus is rather distinctive. Da Vinci might be able to figure out what type of material… or magic made this homunculus take form." Ryoma stands up, pocketing the container. "Alright. Let's head out."

An Unjust Game  
By: NexusMHX

Chapter 7: Mysterious Figure

"They were a figure with a black coat. They called their servant, Saber." Ryoma states handing the container over to Da Vinci.

"The guy had nothing that stood out. His sword was rather plain and simple looking." Chloe extends her hand to summon a projection of the sword the opposing servant weld. "The guy wore a mask and a cloak. Whoever this guy was. They knew how to keep their identity a secret. The only thing we know was that they had darkish red hair."

"Darkish red hair? Like what? Maroon?" Da Vinci asks as she puts the mixture into an examination capsule before putting it into a microscope.

"Is that distinction really that important?" Kintoki asks crossing his arms.

"Any details… No matter how small we have to find out who this servant is, it's critical. The distinction of a person's face, weapon, hair, everything. They have a great deal of impact." Da Vinci states before stopping real quick. "Hold on a second… Did you say that this master had a Saber-Class servant?"

"Their voice was all distorted. But Oryou heard loud and clear that the hooded guy said Saber." Oryou states with Da Vinci slowly nodding. She then turns over to Mashu who was looking over Kiyohime.

"Mashu. Do you remember anything about our Crypter?" Da Vinci asks before looking into the microscope again.

Mashu looks back with a sigh. She puts her hand over her head trying to think before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Da Vinci. No matter how hard I try and look back. I can't remember… It's almost like all the memories disappeared."

"It's possible that this anomaly is causing you to lose your memories of them. I'll take a look into the data… Hold on a second!" Da Vinci shouts as the slot containing the material shouts out. The black liquid had dissolved into ash. The ash floats out of the container and scattered into the air.

"What the hell just happened?" Kintoki exclaims looking at the ash floating outside.

"Is it a failsafe to make sure that we don't understand the origins of the magic?" Ryoma questions. "Whoever this person is… They're very cautious."

"Did you at least find anything interesting before the dust?" Mashu asks.

"Not much… There was one thing that I learned though. It's made out of liquid metal… Mercury. I couldn't examine anything else." Da Vinci said rather frustrated.

"Great… So we know little to nothing about them. But to be fair. They know little to nothing about us. They thought that there were multiple masters when they saw all of us." Chloe states.

"Well. Then for now. We have a pretty leveled playing field." Kiyohime slowly wakes up with everyone looking over. Da Vinci walks over before kneeling down. "Are you feeling ok?"

Kiyohime simply nods softly. Ryoma looks over before crossing his arms. "Do you know why they attacked you?"

"... They said. That they were after Master."

"After Master?!" Everyone questioned at the same time.

"Why him specifically? It would make sense to try and go after Senpai. He is their obstacle after all." Mashu states.

"Though she said what she said. Just why though?" Kintoki follows up.

* * *

"Eugh…" Matthew slowly opens his eyes. He felt a small wet cloth on his forehead. Did he have a fever while he was unconscious? The door opens revealing Jeanne with a tray of items. She walks into the room, noticing that Matthew was awake.

"Ah. Good to see that you're awake. How're you feeling?" Jeanne lays the tray of items next to the bed.

"I'm alright… You sure that you should be up?"

"I don't think you're one to talk." Jeanne states with Matthew lets out a weak chuckle. "Though. Once I was able to walk by myself… I didn't want to just sit around and not do anything."

"Well… When you think about it. Our roles are kinda reversed from when we first met. It hasn't even been a week." Matthew lets out a small chuckle before a sigh. Jeanne gave a serious look at that. "Jeanne… That was a joke."

Jeanne's cheeks flared up in embarrassment before looking away. "Y-Yeah… I figured. It's just that it's something that doesn't seem like people would joke about."

"Yeah… So what's in the tray?" Matthew looks over changing the topic.

"Oh. This is something Shirou… normal one whipped up. Keeping track of everyone's starting to get confusing. Seeing as there are people all over who look like each other." Jeanne states picking up the tray and lays it on Matthew's lap. It was a small assortment of rice, side dishes, and some soup.

"I know what you mean. It's all so sudden. It really made me think if I even wanted to do this…" Matthew looks down at his food before shaking his head. "Though. I felt like I should actually do something with my life. I shouldn't be this waste of a person without doing something to help the world."

"Mashu said that you were self-deprecating… But I didn't believe that it was this bad. You're a nice person. Why do you say stuff like that?" Jeanne gives a look of concern towards Matthew. After the question, Matthew became dead quiet. All he could do was simply look down at his food.

"It's something that I rather not talk about. I'm just going to go eat. The food is going to get cold."

"I'll leave you to eat then." Jeanne stands up and heads towards the door.

"Tell Emiya thanks for the food." Jeanne nods before exiting the room. Matthew picked up his chopsticks and ate some of the meat. It was lukewarm at best but Matthew ate it anyway. "This is the best food I've ever eaten in my life."

* * *

"This is something that we simply cannot look over. In some way, Chaldea has somehow gotten more servants to assist them." The hooded figure states walking into a room. They look over at their servant who seemed mildly irritated. "Don't be irritated. We were outmanned. It would have been suicide. For now, we have to assess it properly."

"Your whole plan… is for him. How is his significance so important that we must capture him? It makes little sense." The masked servant said, looking around the room.

"I do not believe that information is relevant to you." A voice came from the corner of the room. They also wore a black cloak that covered their whole body. "You are to simply extract him. Is that understood?"

"... Yes. It is."

"As for you. How many servants were there during his confrontation?" The hooded figure asked the other. They had taken a seat before taking out a book and slowly reads it.

"Five. He had his own servant. The other four belonged to ones that we have yet to see from. One is a berserker. Matthew called him out. The other rode a motorbike. Perhaps a Rider. A young girl with twin swords. Saber class servant perhaps. A man with a saber and pistol. Probably old japanese times. And finally a woman with long hair, and fought with her bare hands. A berserker as well most likely."

"Four more servants… And he has his own. Were you able to determine any of the other masters there?"

"Unfortunately not. I was unable to determine any other figure at the scene. Our priority was to leave without getting overwhelmed by the forces."

"You left without determining anything?!"

"The difference between the two of us is this. I will not fight battles that I deemed unable to win. I will use any situation to my advantage. If you have a problem with that… that is on you." The figure closes their book before laying it on the table. A small part of dust floats over to them. It turns back into liquid before the homunculus behind them takes full form again. "For now. Time is our greatest ally. We are not to waste it. Plan accordingly. I presume that you are ok with this?"

"Hmph." The second figure turns around and leaves the room.

"A young one… A lot of weight on their shoulders and yet irrational. I guess that is to come with naivete." The figure looks over at their servant who slowly takes off their mask. "You are to keep a watch around the city. Is that understood? Perseus?"

* * *

 **Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another episode of An Unjust Game. AND BEFORE ANY OF YOU KINGDOM HEARTS FANS SAY ANYTHING, NO. I DID NOT BASE THE BAD GUYS OVER THE ORGANIZATION. The coats aspect yes. But that's it. Nothing else. Everything else is completely original. Also I know. Perseus is supposed to be a Rider, just like in Fate Prototype, however. People can have the qualifications to be different servant classes. Jeanne D'arc has the ability to be both Ruler and Saber. Tristan could be a Saber and Archer. It just really reflects on the servant themselves and what exactly they are known for. I mean. That is how servants are supposed to work, right? Please correct me if I'm wrong. In any case. I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please give it a follow/favorite/comment for more content. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**


	8. Meeting

"Master. Are you feeling better?" Ryoma opens the door revealing to the room to see it empty. "Huh? Where did he go?!"

"Huh?! Master disappeared?" Chloe runs over.

"Yeah… Though judging by everything. It looked like he left himself. He took his jacket and everything." Ryoma looks around the room. "Plus. There are no signs of a struggle. We would have sensed it if it was a servant."

"But where the hell did he go? He should be resting at this point." Chloe looks back.

"For now. Let's just leave it to the servant in our group. We need to make sure if anything happens." Ryoma states as Chloe nods.

* * *

Matthew lets out a sigh. The cold wind brushed his face, the night sky looked empty above him. He takes a seat before closing his eyes. Something that gave him a sense of comfort since he was young. He crossed his legs and began to meditate. His breathing started to become lighter. It felt like he could just sit by himself for ages.

Magical energy began to circulate inside him. It was a common procedure for Matthew. He would meditate and then try to work on his magic. However, at this point. He just wanted to see if he was even capable of at this point. He raised his hand as fire starts to shoot from his hands.

'I still got this…' Matthew thought to himself. However, almost like an unbearable aching feeling came from his stomach. He stopped shooting out the fire to cover his mouth. His chest felt like it was being stabbed and on fire at the same time. He felt nauseous when suddenly the feeling of the chest couldn't be held any longer as he coughs out blood.

Matthew's consciousness was wavy at best. His eyesight felt like it was moving in circles. It wasn't before long until he was knocked out from the pain. The last thing he could hear was footsteps getting louder as it got closer to him.

* * *

"So the first thing that he does while recovering from his over-taxation of mana is to use magic?" Da Vinci exclaims before shaking her head in irritation. "Jeez... I can tell that the experience from earlier did a number on him… But still. He needs to take it easy or else he's going to kill himself."

"Da Vinci. Can I ask you something?" Mashu asks looking over a few files as Da Vinci looks up. "Are you sure that he is able to maintain six servants at this rate? It seems as though he shouldn't summon anymore."

"No the results are correct. I just did another test on him. Turns out his body is pretty frail then what I had written earlier. For a kid from a rich family, he would think that he would eat a lot! In any case. It's going to take him even longer to recover than I thought but he'll pull through. 89% sure." Da Vinci states with a chuckle.

"89%? What about the other 11%?" Rin asks as she walks into the room.

"Well, our young master might die from his body being too frail. Again. It's basically withdrawal. If the body can't handle the lack of it, it shut down. If that were to happen, we can try and help him and all. But there's only so much that we can do. In all honesty, we should have gotten through this at a slower pace. "

"Anyways. We got something. There might be a chance that we found their base of operations." This catches the attention of everyone in the room at once.

An Unjust Game

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 8: Meeting

"The last meeting for me was about five months ago. And the next thing that I know, four of your Lostbelts are gone." A voice came out in the meeting room. "I figured that Kadoc's Lostbelt was destroyed when Chaldea showed up in mine. But this. How has something like this happened? Ophelia died and Hinako joins Chaldea?!"

"Oh my. Compared to everything, you looked quite troubled in your circumstance… You sure that you're feeling alright?" Peperoncino asks the figure with concern.

"My Lostbelt has its own purpose for existing. Not necessarily if it has to do with our clash. I don't care if my Lostbelt is eaten up. I have my own true goal in mind."

"Now ain't that interesting. You're usually not the type of person to jump the gun." Beryl exclaims with interest. "What could you be after that has you all caught up?"

"That's none of your business! Right now… I need to take care of Chaldea before all the preparations are ready." The figure said in an impatient manner.

"It seems as though you're truly being rushed through this predicament." Kirshtaria looks over at the figure. "You've submitted… Though the process itself is rather obscure in your case. You are someone who has a lot on your table."

"You sound just like Hinako… This is where you landed." Daybit grunts while looking up. "Though. I already predicted what that goal may be. Judging from your reactions, I'm correct."

"If you already know, then you know better to not pry into my business." The figure yells out. They take a minute to readjust. "My apologies. The circumstances in my Lostbelt has become rather stressful. My Lostbelt is a rather particular one. It exists somewhat connected to the Imaginary Number Space. In that case, my Lostbelt moves at a different pace than yours. My chamber, however, exists outside of this plane. In here, time moves faster than all of yours."

"Which is an issue for you. This gives Chaldea more time to destroy it without you fulfilling your "special goal"." Beryl finishes off.

"Correct. However, this Lostbelt is off. It's distorted, warped from the history that was written. A man who was not in history is in this one." The figure starts. "Shirou Emiya. A descendant of the known assassin, Kiritsugu Emiya."

"The Mage Killer… No records of him were registered in the archives of a descendant." Daybit said with some thought.

"There's a timeline. Separate from ours. The Holy Grail War where Marisbury Animusphere in 2004 is separate from our own. Thus the creation of Chaldea could not have existed. Shirou Emiya was one of the masters in this timeline, the master of a Saber Class Servant. My Lostbelt seems to have created a rift of some kind. It created the history of a timeline that does not belong to us, instead of the shape that the King would have shaped it."

"Your Lostbelt indeed sounds distorted. I wish that you were to report this earlier. Though your given circumstances, it would seem as if you were unable." Kirshtaria states with a hint of annoyance. "The fact that you're listing this. Is it to assume that this Shirou Emiya has joined allies with Chaldea."

"Not just Shirou Emiya. Three other figures. Rin Tohsaka and Sakura Matou."

"Tohsaka and Matou. Hearing those two names with Emiya does indeed strike to me as interesting." Beryl looked rather intrigued by the fact. "And the third one? Are they of anyone special?"

"Besides their name… No. Their magecraft is rather simple. Something that is rather looked down upon. Matthew Song." The figure states.

"The Korean Magical family? How strange given the history of the two nations over the last century. Though if their latest figure is not a powerful mage, do not underestimate him." Kirshtaria warns.

"Song…" Daybit thinks to himself for a bit.

"In any case. That's my report. I will leave now." The figure's hologram disappears leaving the rest of the Crypters to ponder a little.

"It's rare to see you ponder so much over something Daybit. What's the matter that it requires so much of your intuition?" Peperoncino asks.

"It's something that regards the Song Family. But for now, I'll also cut off the transmission." Daybit cuts off communications as those everyone else, leaving Kirshtaria by himself. He stands up and leaves the room.

"Another timeline created by the Lostbelt in Imaginary Number Space… It almost seems like it was intentional. If they really have no goal of having their Lostbelt prevail then they're going to try to do something drastic."

* * *

"Chaldea… You being here this early at put a thorn into my plans. I can't believe this!" The figure stands up and bashes the table in anger. "One year… I have been planning this, working it. Everything was going fine. Till they showed up."

"It's not very sensible for one so young as you to get all frustrated." Another figure walks into the room. Their accent was very distinguishable and gave off a ruthless tone. "Perhaps you should sit down with me. I can relieve some of your stress."

"I am not in the mood for your foolishness Rider. I'm working on this important subject that is way more important to me than what you are offering at this very moment!" The figure goes into another room. It's filled with multiple boards, each holding equations, methods, science, magecraft from top to bottom. "Every second that is wasted, the closer this Lostbelt gets to being destroyed! If that's the case, everything that I worked for will be for nothing."

"If it's so important, why not just finish the work in another Lostbelt. You make no sense!" Rider comments.

"You know damn well why I can only do this here! There's something in here that is present only in 2006 Japan. The timelines being intertwined may have tweaked a few things, but I will get the result that I've been working so hard for. When that is done, I'll make my choice. Whether to help Chaldea or destroy them."

"So… You don't want Chaldea to be destroyed right now? Is that correct?" Rider asks with curiosity.

"Not now. Delay them. But not too much. They don't know where to look for the tree…" The figure turns around looking at Rider. "I've wondered. All of the Lostbelt Kings normally don't follow their masters. What do you… do this?"

"It's this body that has been given to me. My blood that is rushing in this body has made me stronger than when I was during my prime. Somehow it's faint, but the amount of magical energy is surging through me. You gave me this body. So call this a return to your favor." Rider states as it removes the hood.

"What did I say? I told you not to remove your hood while I'm with you. The other one also doesn't like seeing you."

"Is this face really that disgusting to you? I can see why. No manly features. That's for sure." Rider examines himself in the mirror before putting his hood up. "Fine. I'll listen to your request. Though. While you're working, you should check up on your servants. Berserker is making quite the hassle. He cannot be contained for much longer."

"He lost his Grand Title yet he's still being an annoyance… Is it that big of a problem that I must use a Command Seal on him? Or can you beat some sense into him?"

"I would actually prefer that I beat some sense into him, thank you." Rider cracks his knuckles before leaving the room, leaving the figure by themself. They take a deep breath before dropping to the floor in irritation and spite.

'Are you kidding me? Who am I thinking that I am? There's no way.'

 _This is my whole motive. My whole reason that I even decided to accept this,_

'My skills of being a mage… I can't adapt to something like this.'

 _History be warped, twisted. Mold into the shape of my desire._

'A new type of magic. Nobody knows how the heck something like this works. I doubt even Lord Kirshtaria knows how this all works. It's all this-'

 _Truth, hope. Take shape in front of me. In everlasting -_

"Judgement… " The figure slowly stands up. They take a step to look up. "Once again. It helps when I need it the most."

* * *

 **Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another chapter of An Unjust War. What the hell do I say by this? Uh. I felt like I should have inputted a Crypter meeting into this thing, for the sole reason that I made this into a Lostbelt. Now I know. How the hell is this a Lostbelt when it has no connections to the Age of Gods and all that? To be strictly speaking... I don't know what to say. I didn't think of that prior to making all of this. But now that we're here, and after some much-needed planning, I molded it into the aspect that I believe is what needs to be done. So for now, thanks for reading this chapter. If you enjoyed it, please make sure to follow/favorite/comment for anything that you feel is up. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**


End file.
